Starting Over
by jasper41164
Summary: What if Keith took Lucas to raise and he comes home Senior year
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

When Karen had Lucas she gave him to Keith to raise. He was to tell him on his 16th birthday the truth about everything and tell him where to find Karen. Keith and Lucas left Tree Hill shortly after Lucas was Born. Now 18 years later Lucas is coming home with baggage of his own. Hes starting over after Keith dies from getting hit by a drunk driver leaving everything he owned to Lucas which was 3 night clubs 1 in L.A. 1 in New York and 1 in miami. And a chain of BMW dealerships all over the country.

Chapter 1 getting settled

Lily wake up we're home baby girl Lucas tells his four year old daughter

I awake daddy

O.K. you want to see the house?

Yes are my books here yet?

No not yet they should be here tomorrow.

Ok. daddy

When do you start school daddy

Next week sweetheart

What am I doing while your there

We're gonna find you a babysitter

Did you just say you need a babysitter? ask Susan

Yea I did I'm Lucas by the way your new neighbor I guess

I'm Susan Smith and I babysit during the day. While my husband works its just me and my little girl so if you want me to I'd be happy to babysit her

It will just be why I'm in school during the day

You go to college?

No I'll be a senior at Tree Hill High

Your still in high school

Yea i had lily when I was 14.

So shes four

Yea

So is my little girl

Can I ask you a question you dont have to answer

Yea go ahead

Wheres her mom and your parents

Her mom died the night she was born and I was raised by my uncle Keith he died 3 months ago shes all the family I have for now my mom lives here I've never met her but I'm going to try and find her tomorrow.

What's her name maybe I know her and can tell you where to find her

Karen Roe it was don't know if shes married now or what

No she's not married she owns a local cafe called Karen's Cafe

Can you not tell anybody about this especially not Lily right now I want to get use to everything here before anybody finds out about her.

Sure if you need anything let me know do you want me to watch Lily while you go see Karen tomorrow?

Yea that will great what do you charge so I can get the money from the bank to pay you

Usually I charge $10 an hour but for you $5

You sure thats enough

Yea it will give Heather someone to play with

By the way Karen's a great woman give her a chance.

I will what time can I bring Lily by tomorrow

anytime we get up early

Say 10 in the morning and thanks again

Hey Lily you ready to go in the house

yea daddy

lets go

Daddy I'm hungry

We'll go get something in a little while


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Meeting

The next morning

Hey Lily you ready to go over to Susan's

Yes lets go

Someone excited

Well she got a little girl I want to meet her

OK lets go

Knocking on Susan's door and a man answers

You must be Lucas and Lily Susan told me about you I'm Susan's husband Ben

Its nice to meet you Ben I'm Lucas Scott and this is my daughter Lily

Daddy my whole remember when your meeting new people

Ok Im sorry honey Lilian Nicole Scott is that better sweetheart

Yes daddy much better

Your a pretty girl Lily you'll like my Little girl Heather he says as Susan comes up

Hey Lucas Lily

Hi and thanks for this

No problem what are neighbors for

I'll be back in a couple of hours

Take your time get to know Karen

O.K. see you later

Lily you be good and I'll see you later

Daddy you worry to much

I'll be back

At the cafe

Lucas walking up the counter and sees a girl about his age

I'm Haley how can I help you

Lucas I' looking for Karen Roe

She's in the back I'll get her for you

Karen somebody's here to see you says Haley

O.K. I coming

What can I do for you she asks Lucas

I was hoping we could talk in private

Sure come on back

Have a seat whats this about

Well I dont really know where to start I'll give you this reaching her his birth certificate

She takes it a reads it

Your my son?

Yea I guess I'am. I wanted to come and meet you and get to know you if you want to

Yes I want to I've thought of you everyday I guess Keith told you everything

Yea and no I don't blame you it just took me two years to get the courage to come here

I'm glad you did I always wondered how you were doing and where you were but me and Keith decided that he would take and raise you and tell you on your 16th birthday about me.

He did and he done a great job at it he always told me growing up that you loved me and letting me go was the hardest thing you ever had to do. he talked about you all the time.

I do love you Lucas and it was the hardest thing I've ever done. I regretted it but I think you grew up with a great man to raise you.

He was I always knew he was my uncle but I considered him my father and always will.

What do you mean was where's Keith at?

He was killed by a drunk driver about 3 months ago

Oh My God I' so sorry

Where are you living now

I bought a house here in Tree Hill I'll be starting at the high school Monday when school starts back up for the last semester.

You bought a house where did you get the money

When Keith died I inherited everything he had I have enough money to never have to worry about anything

So Keith did pretty good for his self

Yea he owned 3 night clubs 1 in LA i in New York and 1 in Miami and a chain if BMW dealerships all over the country called L&K Motors. I own it all now and have people running them.

We have one of the dealerships here in town it just opened 2 months ago

Yea Keith was in the middle of getting it set up when he died and they asked me if I wanted to go ahead with it and I said yes. We were coming home to Tree Hill and I wanted to do what he wanted to and I wanted to get to know you

I'm glad you want to get to know me I want to get to know you. You could have stayed with me you didn't need to buy a house.

Thanks but I have somethings to take care of and that wouldn't have been a good idea.

Are you in some kind of trouble

No every things fine

If you ever need anything or to just talk I'm here

Thanks O.k. what should I call you

What ever your comfortable calling me mom or Karen which ever you want

Is mom alright with you

Yes is sounds great to hear you call me that she says with tears in her eyes

I need to go get something you gonna be here

Yea I'll be here all day she gets up and hugs him

Ill be back in a little while

As hes about to go out the door

Lucas

Yea

Its great to have you here

Its great to be here mom I'll see you in a little while

Karen did he just call you mom

Yea Haley he did that's my son

That's the son Keith to to raise right

Yea he came home to me Karen says crying

I'm happy for you Karen is Keith with him

No Keith died 3 months ago he bought a house here.

I'm sorry Karen so hes not gonna stay with you

No he said he had somethings to take care of and it wouldn't be a good idea.

I'm gonna go to the back Haley

O.K. I've got things here its slow anyway

Hey Haley

Hey Payton what are you up to

nothing who was the guy that just left I've never seen him before

That's Karen son keep it to yourself

Karen's son I thought he was somewhere else

He came home Karen says

His Uncle Keith raised him right is he with him

No he died 3 months ago

That got to be hard on him

Yea I says it is

What can I get

Chicken salad sandwich and a coke and some chips

OK be right back

Hey Peyton

Hey Karen you alright

Yea never better my sons back home

Yea I seen him leaving and asked Haley who he was you gotta be happy about that

I'am I never thought I'd see him again. Is everything ready for tonight at the club

Yea everything fine and ready to go it should be a surprise for Nate and Haley.

I hope so oh god I didnt tell Lucas about Nathan

Back at Susan and Bens house Lucas knocking on the door

Hey Lucas how did it go

It went great Susan I'm gonna take Lily to meet her

That's great so you told Karen about Lily

No I guess I'm sort of gonna surprise her she's the only grandparent Lily has and Lily need a grandparent

Daddy your back

Yea sweetheart I'am did you have fun

Yea Heather so much fun

Lets go

In the car

Lily I'm gonna take you to meet you grandmother

My Grandma I have one

Yea she's my mom I just meet her earlier you want to meet her

Yea is she nice daddy

Yea she is sweetheart

Back at the Cafe

What are you gonna tell him Karen

I don't know I guess the truth

Here he comes that's his car the black BMW that just pulled up I'm gonna go

No Peyton I want you to meet him

You sure yea

Hey Lucas I didn't expect you back so soon

I have somebody I want you to meet mom

Who's that

Lily come out from behind me

Mom this is my daughter Lily

Daddy we just talked about that this morning now do it right

I'm sorry sweetheart your right

Mom this is my daughter Lilian Nicole Scott

Better Lily

Much better daddy

Lily this is you grandma Karen

Hi I'm Lily she said reaching her hand to Karen

Hi I'm your Grandma take her little hand and shaking it

Can I call you Grandma

You sure can

Lets set down and talk

Haley would you lock the door change the sign to closed and pull the blinds

Yea sure

Lucas I need to tell you something you have a brother

Yea I know Nathan hes married to Haley

How did you know?

Royal and Mae stayed in touch with Keith and when Nathan went to high flyers he came to see us we've keep in touch since then

Does he know your here

No nobody knew I was coming as his phone rings

I need to take this

Hello? Lucas is its Bill from the dealership in Tree Hill.

What is it Bill Your car is ready to pick up just bring the one your driving here and pickup yours.

O.K. I'll be by later.

Something wrong

No my cars ready I have to pick it up at the dealership later

You already have a car

That's a company car I just used it to drive out here my car was shipped here and they tuned it up and checked everything over.

What kinda of car do you have

A mustang that was Keith's it was his dream car.

Oh are you gonna be working at the dealership

No they'll run everything.

So Lucas I want to introduce you to some people

This is Peyton Sawyer she pretty much runs my club for me and this is Haley James-Scott

Its nice to meet Peyton and Haley I finally get to meet my sister-in-law Nathan talks about you all the time

You know Nathan?

Yea we met when he went to high flyers don't blame him for not telling you I asked him not too.

Ok does he know your here

No I'll tell him later

Daddy did my books come yet and my art supplies

No not yet the movers should me here tomorrow

Daddy I need my books so I can read I'm falling behind and I need my art supplies so I can draw

We'll go find you some books later at the store and see about some art supplies to.

Daddy how long do you leave someone grounded

I don't know I guess it depends on what they did why.

I grounded Mr snuggles because he wouldn't talk to me yesterday.

O.K. how many times have I told he cant actually talk to you

Well he could if he wouldn't ignore me

Ok

How old are you Lily asked Peyton

Four but daddy says I'm going on 18 what ever that means

Lucas wheres her mom

She died the night Lily was born her and her parents were on their way to the hospital and they got hit by a drunk driver her parents died on impact but Nicole lived long enough to hold Lily before she died you know even though we were broken up and she was dating someone else I still miss she was a great friend and Lily never got to know her and that the worse thing.

But shes got you

Shes my whole world without her I don't think I could've gone through losing Keith I love her with all my heart shes all I have

No you have us now you need anything you let us know ok. says Karen

Yea your family after all. says Haley

Yea and Karen and Haley are the only family I pretty much have so you need anything let us know. says Peyton

Daddy I need books at least art supplies

I might be able to help you with that says Peyton

What do you mean? asks Lucas

I sketch so I have some supplies she can have just come with me to my house and I'll get you some. replies Peyton

That'll be great

Peyton can I talk to you a minute asks Karen

Yea what is it

Come in the back

Ok following her

When you go to your house tell Lucas about the thing tonight for Haley and Nate and see if he can come.

OK I'll tell him

karen I need to go says Haley

OK I'll see you later

Lucas it was great meeting I'll see you later

Haley don't tell Nate you seen me I'll tell him I'm, here later

OK

I need to go and get my car you ready Lily

Lucas just leave her here it'll give me time to get to know her you wont be gone long

O.K. is that alright with you Lily

I'll be fine daddy go ahead

Are you sure she's 4

Yea I know what you mean

How do I get to the dealership from here

What dealership asks Peyton

The new BMW dealership

I can go with you to show you where it is. says Peyton

You don't have anything you need to do

No

Alright if you don't mind

No not at all

I'll be back sweetheart you be good

Daddy I'm always good anyways I'm getting to know Grandma

OK

In the car

OK I need to tell you something. says Peyton

What is it

Tonight at TRIC we're having Nate and Haley I guess you can call it a rehearsal dinner for their wedding tomorrow and your mom wanted me to tell you and see if you could come.

Yea as long as I can bring Lily I'll come

Sure you can she's a great little girl and she's smart does she actually read

Yea most Dr Suess books but she can read she takes after me I guess I love to read even before she could read I'd be reading and she'd pick up a book and lay beside me on the bed and pretend to read too.

She really is something else isn't she

Yea she is she's my world you should see some of her drawing she good even for her she draws better than be she makes fun of my drawings

i'd love to see some of them

Turn right up here its just right down the street

Thanks for this Peyton

No problem

Getting out of the car and going inside

I'm looking for Bill

Hes right over there

Hey Bill

Hey boss your cars out back

Here's the keys to BMW.

What do you want me to do with it

I guess just use it to run errand it and a loaner when someones having theirs worked on

OK your the boss

You run things Bill

I know if you need anything let me know I owe it to Keith he was a good friend

Thanks Bill

How come the signs not up out front

It was damaged it shipping its setting outside their coming in the morning to put it up

Does it look all right

Yea I'll show it to you its beside your car I remember when Keith bought that car he was so happy with it

Yea he was

Here you are the keys are in it and here's the sign

L&K Motors

It looks fine

Yea are you gonna be around the dealership much

Some I start school Monday I'll try to stop by when I can

Hows Ms Lily doing

She great she's with my mom getting to know her

So you've talk to your mom Keith would've wanted that

Yea she great we're gonna go Bill I'll see you later

OK bye Lucas

Back in the car

Lucas this is a great car

Thank you

OK I've got to ask why did he call you boss

I own the dealership but don't tell anybody

I won't but how do you own it

Did you see the sigh

Yea L&K Motors

It stands for Lucas and Keith Motors Keith started the dealership and its grew we or now I have dealership's all over the country

When you say your starting school Monday where will you be going

Tree Hill High why

I go there to I'm a Senior

I'll be a Senior Too

Do you play basketball?

I use to but now I can't anymore

Because of Lily?

No I'll tell you why but don't say anything to anybody

OK I wont

I have a heart condition called HCM and I can't put that much strain on my heart I'm on medication and it keeps it in check

Does your mom know

No do you think I should tell her

Yea I do just in case something comes up and she wont be surprised

Will you be there when I tell her

If you want me to

Yea I do

Then I'll be there and if you every need anything someone to watch Lily ant anything else let me know

Thanks I will

Here we are I think I'll tell her now

OK Lets go

Hey you two Hey daddy we baked cookies

You did did you have fun

Yea Grandmas the coolest

Mom I need to tell you something please don't get excited or upset

What is it

Well I told Peyton and I asked her if I should tell you and she said I should

OK

I have a heart condition called HCM I take medication for it and its under control

How did you get it

Its inherited its pass there was a 50/50 chance I had it turns out I do

I don't have it so who

It came from he who I don't talk about

OK I understand that

Yea you know it hard to think that me and Nate came from that man

Yea I know at least hes not around anymore

What do you mean

He went to prison about 2 months ago for fraud and a few other charges

Oh OK

So did Peyton tell you about tonight

Yea we'll be there I can surprise Nate there

Their weddings tomorrow you should come

Yea and you can be my date if you want to. says Peyton

Ok I like that

Great its a date

We're gonna go I'll see you tonight Peyton do you need a ride

Yea and that way you can get Lily some art supplies at mu house

Ok when ever your ready

OK

Peyton can I talk to you asks Karen

Sure what is it

We'll be in the car Peyton

Ok I'll right there

You like him don't you

Is it that obvious

Yea to me it is I think he likes you to

You think

Yea he could use someone like you in his life

Thanks Karen

Your welcome


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Talk

Lucas and Lily in the car

Lily do you like Peyton

Yea shes nice daddy

Ok

Sorry Karen wanted to go over some stuff for tonight

That's OK

Hey Lily so you like to draw? asks Peyton

Yea I'm better than daddy hes not very good

Hes not huh

No he draws funny

We'll have to show him how to draw wont we

Yea we will

OK where am I going

Turn up here and go straight

OK So you've lived here all your life

Yea its was me and mom and daddy but she was killed when I was nine and now my dad works all the time so he's never home so it's just me

I'm sorry about your mom

Thanks its still hard sometimes

I know what you mean when Keith died I thought my world was over he's all I ever had he's my dad and I'll always miss him hes a part of me that I'll never get back

Yea if you ever need to talk I'm here

Thanks Peyton

Your welcome

Turn up here

You live on this street

Yea why

So do we right up here we live by Susan and Ben Smith.

So do I that's strange isn't

Yea Hey Peyton can I ask you something

Yea what is it

Are you daring anyone?

No why

Well I thought maybe we could go out

Sure I'd love to

Really

Yea I feel some kind of connection with you

So do I

So we can park at my house and walk to yours

Yea

Peyton

Yea Lily

Your hairs pretty

Thank you so is yours

Your welcome and Thank you

Lily we're going to a party tonight so when we get home you'll have to get ready

OK can you braid my hair daddy

I'll try you know I'm not the best at it

I'll tell you what Lily I'll get ready and I'll come over and braid your hair if its alright with your dad

Can she daddy

Yea she can thanks Peyton your really saving me I can't really do it the way she likes shes picky

I'm not picky daddy you just can't do it the way I like it

OK here we are Lily we're gonna go to Peyton's house to get you some art supplies

Ok daddy

Come on in lets go up to my room and get you some supplies Lily

Peyton did you draw the pictures on the wall

Yea I did Lily

Their great Peyton your a really great artists

Thanks Lucas

Ok Lily what do you need

Just some pencils and paper will you show me how to draw like you sometime

You bet I will

Thanks Peyton

Welcome sweetie

Well we better go and get ready we'll see you later Peyton

Yea I'll come over after I get ready and do Lily's hair

Ok we'll see you then

Back at Lucas and Lily's house

Daddy I really like Peyton

I do to Lily

Lets get ready sweetheart

ok daddy

Back at Peyton's

Picking up her phone and dialing a number

Hello?

Haley I need to talk to you

What is it Peyton

You'll never guess who lives two house down from me

Who?

Lucas

So your excited about Lucas living close to you Oh My God you like him don't you

Yea I feel some kind of connection with him

Well he seems like a good guy good luck

He asked me out

No way so he likes you to

I guess so

Well that's good

Yea it is I guess its just been a while since I felt like this

You'll be OK

Thanks Haley I'll see you later at TRIC right

Yea Me and Nate are coming

OK I'll see you later

Bye

OK what to wear walking into her closet looking for something to wear

Back at Lucas and Lily's

Daddy I want to wear my yellow dress

OK go get it its in your closet

Ok

What to wear Lucas says going into his closet

Later Lucas hears a knock at the door

Hey Peyton you look great. shes wearing a jean mini skirt and a black t-shirt the outfit shows off her legs and all of her curves

You look great too hes wearing dark jeans and a white button up shirt

Wheres Lily

She getting ready she doesn't like me to help her she says she can do it shes so independent I hate to see her in High School

Well you've obviously raised her right

Thanks come on in and set down

So this club of my mom's you run it

Yea it was my idea and she decided to open it and it's been great we have all ages night that the teenagers can come to.

Thats great

So where did you live before this

Miami we have a club there and a dealership

A club what kind

A night club we have one in New York and LA to I have somebody running them now

Thats great so what kind of music do you listen to

Nada Surf, Fallout Boy, NOFX, LaRocca, audio slave, Led zepplin, ac/dc thers more but thats some of my favorites

I love those band too.

Well we have that in common

Yea you know I happy you asked me out I really haven't gone out with anybody in a long time.

Me either actually its been four years never found anybody I wanted to go out with until you

I had a bad experience and haven't dated since

What happened if you don't mind me asking

No I was dating a guy a liitle over a year ago and I found him in bed with a friend of mine I trusted them both and they betrayed me.

I'm sorry you had to go through that

Thanks but that's in the past and I'm starting over.

That's good

Daddy I'm ready

In the living room Lily

Oh Lily your beautiful. says Peyton

Thank you are you still doing my hair

Yea lets go to the bathroom and do it

IN the bathroom

Peyton do you like my daddy

Yea I do Lily and I like you too

Daddy needs somebody

He does

Yea hes lonely he has me but he needs somebody like you

Me

Yea he needs somebody to love him

Your a smart girl Lily you know that

Yea daddy tells me all the time

Well there you go does it look alright

Yea thank you Peyton hugging her

Your welcome Lily hugging her back

Daddy look at my hair

You look beautiful Lily

Daddy do you think Peyton looks beautiful

Yes I do She looks beautiful to

I'll be the envy everybody to have two beautiful girls with me

Peyton what time do we have to be there

Well Nate and Haley are suppose to be there at 6

Uncle Nate daddy

Yea Uncle Nate

I get to see him

Yea you get to see him

Good I'm tired of talking on the phone with him

We better go then we need to be there a little early

OK lets go as he takes both of their hands and feels a shock go through him when he takes Peyton's hand and she feels it to and looks at him and smiles


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Surprises

Outside of TRIC

Here we are

Daddy is Grandma gonna be here too

Yea she is

Good I miss her

I'm sure she misses you too

Inside of TRIC

Wheres Grandma

Right over there

Grandma I missed you

I missed you too you look beautiful

Peyton done my hair for me

She did

Yea she came with us she likes daddy

She does does she

Uh huh I'm gonna play cupid and get them together

You are

Yea daddy needs somebody to love him

I'm sure your right

Don't tell daddy ok

I wont it'll be our secret

Ok

Its pretty in here

Yea it is Peyton done it all for Nathan and Haley

Uncle Nathan

Yea you know him

I talk to him on the phone all the time

He'll be here tonight

Yea daddy said I get to see him

You will this is a surprise party for him and Haley

Whats it for

Their getting remarried tomorrow

Haley from earlier

Yea

So shes my aunt

Yea she is

Good I've always wanted an aunt

You have

Yea and do you know what else I've always wanted

No what

A grandma and now I have one and I want a mommy

I've always wanted a granddaughter too and now I have one

Do you think I'll get a mommy

I don't know sweetie

What do you think

Well the way daddy and Peyton look at each other I just might

You just might

What are you two talking about? asks Lucas and Peyton walking up

Nothing just granddaughter and grandmother talk

OK You need any help with anything asks Lucas

No everytings ready just enjoy yourselfves tonight I've got Lily says Karen walking off

You think their up to something? Lucas asks

They could be says Peyton

Lets set and talk

OK

So what do you do besides this club

Well I draw and listen to music and I'm a cheerleader at school

Well I'm gonna have to see you in your uniform

Is that so

Yea that way I get to see your legs

My legs

Yea their just so sexy long and tanned

Why thank you

Your welcome

You can't play basketball at all

Well I played for 15 minutes a ame in Miami I wouldn't mind playing like that here but I'm sure they don't need anybody

I'm sure they do talk to Nathan and he can talk to Whitey

Who's Whitey?

He the coach

Oh

Yea he's a good guy hes helped me a lot with losing my mom

I might talk to Nate about it

You should

I was thinking if I can get my mom to watch Lily for me Saturday how about our date then

Sure and I don't think you'll have a problem getting Karen to watch Lily look at them. looks to see Lily and Karen playing hide and seek in the corner

They seem top be having a good time what about you Peyton

Yea I'm having a good time talking to you and learning more about you so tell me more about you

Well I like to read and I've been writing a novel about my life nobody's seen it but me

I sure it's gonna be good

I hope maybe I'll let you read it and tell me what you think

I'd love to

Thanks

Nate and Haley should be here soon are you gonna stay out of sight and surprise him

Yea I think I will

Ok

Well they should be getting here so you should get out of sight

Ok

At 6 Nate and Haley come through the doors

SURPRISE everyone screams

What is this? Haley asks Karen

It a surprise wedding dinner for you two me and Peyton thought you deserved it

Thanks you two she says pulling them into a hug

Grandma where's daddy

Grandma Karen I didn't know you had a grandkid? asks a confused Nathan

Uncle Nathan its me Lily

Lily what are you doing here where's your dad

That's what I'm trying to figure out Peyton wheres he at

I don't know Lily

Wait how do you know Lucas

He came to the cafe earlier to meet me. says Karen

So he's here

Yea I'm right behind you

What are you doing here

I live here now

Are you serious

Yea

That's great man its good to finally have you home

Its good to be home

Lily tugging on Haley's dress

Yea Lily

Your my Aunt Haley right

I guess I'am you ok with that

Yea I've always wanted an aunt

Well you have one now

Come here Lily its good to finally see you and not just talk on the phone

That's what I told daddy

So Luke where are you and Keith living

You don't know

Don't know what

Royal and Mae were suppose to tell you

Tell me what

Keith was killed by a drunk driver 3 months ago

Man I'm sorry I didn't know or I would've been there

Its ok we're here now

Where are you living

Two house's down from Peyton

So your gonna go to school here

Yea I start Monday

You gonna Play ball

Well I can only play 15 minutes a game I'd like to but I don't know we'll see

Lucas is it safe for you to play asked Karen

Yea I played in Miami as long as I take my medication and limit playing to 15 minutes the doctors say it's fine

What are you talking about Luke medication for what asks Nate

I have a heart condition called HCM.

Oh I was tested for that after I found out Dan had it but I didn't have it

That's good

I can talk to Whitey for you if you want

Yea I'd like that

We'll talk to him Monday

Your coming to the wedding tomorrow ain't you Luke? asks Nate

Yea I'm Peyton's date

So already hitting on blondie huh

Yea something like that

She's a good person Luke treat her right

I intend to

Well i'm gonna go dance with my wife and soon to be new wife again

I'm gonna find Peyton and see if she wants to dance

Well their both over there

Lets go

Peyton would you care to dance asks Lucas offering his hand

I'd love too taking his hand and letting him lead her to the dance floor

Nate did you see that asks Haley

Yea they're good for each other they've both lost a lot in their lives

Yea they have they deserve some happiness

Yea they do

Peyton do you know how great it feels to here with you

Oh I have an idea of how it feels to be here she says looking up into his eyes he leans down and takes her lips with his kissing her showing her how he feels

Pulling away and looking in her eyes I couldn't resist doing that your lips are perfect

Oh yea pulling him in again

Lucas can we take this slow I dont want to rush it we have all the time in the world

Yea we can go slow as long as I get to kiss you

Oh you can kiss me anytime you want to pulling him in again kissing him and running her tongue on the seems of his lips begging for permission let her tongue in as their tongues battle for stopping when air was necessary.

That was

Amazing Lucas finished for her

Yea

Hey Karen look pointing to Peyton and Lucas kissing

Well that didn't take long

What grandma oh seeing Lucas and Peyton kissing

Maybe I won't have that much work to do after all

Lily what are you talking about? asks Haley

Well I was gonna play cupid to get them together but now I don't have to

So I take it you like Peyton

Yea shes great

Yea she is

Uncle Nathan will you dance with me

Sure come on

What do you think Lily will say about us dating asks Peyton

I think she'll be thrilled she likes you

I like her too.

Where is she anyway

Right there dancing with Nate

She's having fun

Yea she seems to be

Hey daddy did you like kissing Peyton

Yea I did

Good

So I take it your alright with us dating then

Yep I like Peyton

Well I like you too sweetie

We're gonna go set down with grandma and Haley ok

Yea i'm dancing with Uncle Nate

I see that have fun

We will

Hey you two enjoying yourselves asks Karen

Yea we are both Lucas and Peyton reply

Thats good we seen you kissing says Karen

You did

So are you two dating now asked Karen

Yea I guess we are they both reply

Thats great I'm happy for you says Karen

Thanks mom thanks Karen

Haley are you nervous about tomorrow asked Peyton

Yea and excited I shouldn't be we're already married

It doesn't matter if your married already of not the last you didn't have your friends their so this time theres just a little more pressure is all. replies Lucas

How did you know about that

I told you I talk to Nathan on the phone

Oh right

Lucas who's gonna watch Lily while your in school asked Karen

Susan Smith my neighbor offered she said she knew you

Yea she good with kids her liitle girl Heather is a doll

Yea Lily seems to like her

I would've watched her for you

You have the cafe to take care of

Yea but I would've liked to watch her

Anytime you want to you can get her and keep her I know she likes spending time with you

Yea I like spending time with her too

Speaking of do you think you watch her Saturday while I take Peyton out on our first date?

Yea I'll tell you what I'll take her home with me tomorrow night and keep her till Sunday hows that sound

Great you don't mind

No it'll give us more time to get to know each other.

OK we'll ask her and see

OK

Daddy did you see me dancing

yea you looked great out there

Thank you daddy

Peyton are you and daddy really dating

Yea we are sweetie you ok with that

Yea I'm happy about it

Lily would you like to spend the weekend with your grandma

Can I really

If you want to

I want to

Did you hear Grandma I get to stay with you

I know we'll have fun

Yea

Well its getting Late me and Haley are gonna go. says Nate

You two are staying together tonight asks Lucas

Yea why

Well your not suppose to see each other before the wedding says Lucas

I got an idea Nate you come and stay with me and Lily

And Haley can stay with Me and Lily to if she wants to says Peyton

Work for you two

Sure

Daddy can I stay with Peyton and Haley

I guess you can if your good for them

Daddy when am I not good says Lily with her hands on her hips

Well I don't know what about the time you sprayed my shaving cream all over the bathroom

Hey I was trying to shave my legs like the woman on T.V.

Well your to young to shave your legs

You shave

Well if I don't I'll have a beard

So

You want me to grow a beard

No

Your impossible sometimes

Thats why you love me

I guess you right

Peyton you ready to go asks Lucas

Yea

We'll meet you at Luke's says Nate

Ok


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later at Luke's

Lets go in and wait on Nate and Haley says Lucas

OK replies Peyton

Lily you need to get something to sleep in

Will you help me Peyton

Yea come on

What do you want to take

Just my pajamas but i wanted to talk to you about something

What is it sweetie

You really like my daddy?

Yes I do is that alright

Yea he really likes you too

What about you do you like me

Yes a really really lot

I like you a really really lot to

You know what me you and Haley are gonna have fun tonight

What are we gonna do

I don't know yet but we'll do something

OK

Daddy I got my stuff

You be good for Peyton tonight ok

I will daddy

Don't let her push you over. he tells Peyton pulling her in for a kiss

I won't we're gonna have fun tonight right Lily

Yep me you and Aunt Haley

What's that noise

That's Nate and Haley's car it's not the best

Oh Lucas says as he hears at knock at the door and gets up to answer it

Come on in he tells Nate and Haley opening the door

You have a nice house Lucas says Haley

Thanks

So what are you two gonna do tonight asks Haley

Catchup with each other says Lucas

What are you and Peyton and Lily doing asks Nate

We're not sure yet we'll find something

We're gonna go you ready Lily asks Peyton

Yep let's go Lily says taking Peyton's hand

Bye daddy

Bye Lily

At Peyton's house

OK what are we doing asks Haley

Well I say we watch a movie and eat ice cream what do you two think says Peyton

Sure says Haley

Ok says Lily

I have for some reason Snow White and Cinderella those alright with you

Yea those are two of my favorites says Haley

What about you Lily asks Peyton

Yea Their my favorite too she replies sadly

Whats wrong Lily asks Peyton

I'm used to watch them with grampa Keith

You miss him don't you

Yea I was his little princess

Oh sweetie come here says Peyton hugging her

We'll find something else to watch OK

No I want to watch them it helps me remember grandpa Keith

You sure because we don't have to if you don't want to asks Haley

No it'll be fun I'm sure

OK says Peyton

Lily lets go change into our pajamas before we start. says Peyton

Ok

Hey Peyton can I talk to you asks Haley

Yea what is it

I don't have a flower girl you Lucas has a dress Lily can wear so she can do it.

I don't know when Lily falls asleep I'll go over and see and if not I'm sure we can find something in the morning at one of the stores says Peyton

You think we should ask her if she wants to do it asks Haley

Yea we'll ask her after we change

Peyton can you help me with my hair I can't get it down ask Lily

Yea I'm coming

Here let me see she says pulling out the hair bow and taking her hair down

Is that better

Yea thanks Peyton she says hugging her

Your welcome

I'm going to change and I'll be back you can wait on my bed if you want to

OK

I'm all finished she says coming out the bathroom

You ready to go down stairs with Haley

Yea lets go Lily says taking her hand

Haley where are you hollers Peyton

In the kitchen getting the ice cream

Ok need help

No I'm coming

Is chocolate alright for everybody

Yes both Peyton and Lily answer

What movie first asks Peyton

Cinderella says Lily

Ok Cinderella it is

Lily can we ask you something

Yea

Do you want to be my flower girl tomorrow

What do I have to do

You walk in front of me and drop flower petals on the ground

Yea I'd like to

OK I'll go over to your house and see if you have a dress and if you don't we'll go get you one in the morning alright you be alright with Haley for a few minutes

Yes go kiss daddy and tell him I love him and goodnight

What makes you think I'm gonna kiss him?

You are ain't you

I might

OK then

Your something else you know that

That's what everyone tells me

I'll be back

At Lucas's house

You nervous about tomorrow Nate

Yea a little I shouldn't be though

yea you should remember the last time you didn't have your friends there this time you will

I guess your right he says as his phone rings

Its my Uncle Cooper I have to take this

OK

Hello

Hey Nate I have some bad news I can't come tomorrow I wrecked my racecar today and I'm in the hospital

Are you alright

Yea I'll be fine just broke my leg I'm sorry I can't be there

Its alright as long as your alright Luke here I'll ask him to fill in for you

Whats he doing there

He lives here now just moved here yesterday

Good you two need each other

Thanks Coop get better see you soon

I will tell Haley I'm sorry

I will bye

Bye Nate

Everything alright

He wrecked his race car today and can't come tomorrow he was by best-man.

Im sorry man

It's alright you think you can fill in for him

You want me to

Yea if you want to

Sure I have a Tux in the closet from Prom last year I can wear it

Thanks man it means a lot

Hey its what brothers are for he says as there's a knock at the door

Hey Peyton is everything alright

Yea we have a question

What is it

Does Lily have a dress she can wear to be Haley's flower girl

I really don't know lets go look

See what you can find

I don't see anything we'll just go in the morning and find her one

Ok here handing her his credit card

Buy whatever she needs

We'll get it

No I'll pay for

You sure

Yea How she doin

Well she got a little sad when we mentioned Cinderella and Snow White as movies to watch she said her and her Grandpa Keith used to watch them together.

Yea they watched them all the time is she alright

Yea she said she wanted to watch them because they helped her remember him

She really misses him and so do I

You know what she said when I asked her if she'd be alright with Haley why I came over here

Oh lord with her its hard to say

She said yes go kiss daddy and I said who said I was going to and she you are ain't you

That sounds like her so are you

If I must she says wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with him rubbing the seems of her lips with his tongue asking for permission which she granted their tongues fighting for control breaking apart when they needed air

I'll see you tomorrow kissing him softly on the lips

You bet you will.

Bye Nate see you tomorrow

Bye Peyton

So Luke what took you two so long raising his eyebrow

A goodnight kiss

You really like her don't you

Yea I can't explain it I just met her this morning but it seems like I've known her all my life

You've got it bad

So what if I do

I'm happy for you both

Thanks you ready to get some sleep

Yea big day tomorrow

Back at Peyton's

What took you so long asks Haley

Oh you know a goodnight kiss

You really like him don't you

Yea I do I can't explain it I just met him this morning and it seems I've known him all my life

You've got it bad

So what if I do

I'm happy for you both

Wheres Lily

She's asleep and I don't blame her I'm beat but did she have a dress

No he gave me his credit card and said to buy anything she needed

He didn't have to do that we could've got it

I told him but he would'nt take no for an answer

Ok

I'm gonna take her up to my bed with me says Peyton

Where am I gonna sleep

With us its a big bed

OK


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning at Lucas's

Hey Nate you up

Yea

I need to go take care of a few things at the dealership I'll be back in a little while

OK you care if I take a shower

No go ahead

At Peyton's

Haley you up

I've been up I can't say the same for you two

Well we were tired

You two are so much alike you both turn and sling your arms in your sleep

I didn't hit you did I

No you didn't but mini you did

Mini me?

Yea Lily you both sleep like I already told you

OK Lily time to get up

OK i'm up you two are loud in the morning

We are

Yea

You want to go shopping with us

Did daddy say I could

Yes he did

OK I need to shower

I'll go to your house and get you some clothes after I shower and get dressed alright

OK

A little later

I done you need me or Haley to help you shower Lily

No I can do it

OK I'm going to get you some clothes

Give daddy a kiss for me

OK

And one from you too

OK

I'm gonna go Haley I'll be right back

If you say so

I will

OPens the door and Lucas is standing there

I was just coming to your house to get Lily some clothes

I figured you would need some handing her a bag of clothes

Oh before I forget this is from Lily as she softly kisses him on the lips and this is from me kissing him a little more passionately

Thank you that made my morning

Your welcome Lily told me to give them too you

Ok

Where are you off to

Where's Haley?

Upstairs why

I don't want her to hear

Hear what

I'm going to the dealership to get the car I dropped off yesterday and giving it to them for a wedding gift I looked at their car to see if I could do anything for it and I can't its on its last legs Keith would've done the same.

That great they really need something besides that thing.

Yea I agree

I seen your car in the drive way whats wrong with it

It keeps overheating

Ill look at it if you want me to

Sure I'd like that

I can't have my girlfriend's car breaking down on her now can I

I guess you can't

I'm gonna go I'll see you later kissing her softly before he goes

She heads back upstairs

That was a fast trip

I didn't have to go Lucas was at the door with a bag of clothes for Lily

Oh did you get your kiss

Yes I did thank you very much

I'm not use to seeing you like this but I like seeing you like this though

I know I'm actually happy and smiling a real smile.

It looks good on you too.

It feels good too

He's definitely good for you

Peyton I'm done you get my clothes yet

Yea here they are you need me to help you

No just my hair

Lets just put it up in a ponytail for now and once we get back we'll get ready for the wedding and we'll all do our hair ok

OK

At the dealership

Wheres Bill asks Lucas

Dealing with a drunk teenager says employee

What do you mean

A drunk Teenager About 18 wants to test drive a car and he can't get through her head that she cant we called the police to come and get her they should be getting here.

Oh OK

Can you go tell him Lucas is here

Sure walking in the back

Hey Bill someone named Lucas is looking for you

OK tell him to come back here

OK walking back out front

He said to come back there

Ok

Hey Bill any luck with her

Yea she finally passed out she comes in about once a week doing this

Who is she

I don't know her name

What can I do for you

Have you cleaned up the car I brought in yesterday

Yea why

I need it transfer it To Nathan and Haley Scott

Who are they

My brother and his wife I'm gonna give it to them as a wedding gift Keith would've wanted me to so I'am

OK

How are you getting where you need it

I forgot about that

I'm gonna call my mom

Hello Karen's Cafe

Mom

Lucas

Yea I need Peyton's cell number

OK its 555-2468

OK thanks I'll talk to you later hanging up and dialing Peyton

Hello?

Peyton

Yea Lucas

Yea where are you right now

Almost in front of the dealership

What are you driving

We took a cab

Good stop here and I'll meet you out front

OK

You got the keys

Yea here you go handing him the keys

It parked where your car was yesterday

Thanks make sure to get it transferred and I''ll have them come in and sign the papers as he goes out front

OK

What did you need Peyton asks getting out of the cab

Hey daddy

Hey sweetheart you be good

Yea

I need you to drive a car for me

Oh Ok

But I need your help with something else first

What is it

Well this girl keeps coming in every week drunk wanting to test drive a car and nobody knows who she is I was hoping you did Bill called the police they're coming after her

Where's she at

Passed out inside come on I'll show you where

There she is do you know her

Oh yea her names Brooke Davis maybe the police can get her some help

A friend of yours

Not anymore

Oh Ok

I'll explain tomorrow today's Nate and Haley's day

OK

Just use the car and use it to drive to the church they're having a reception right

Yea at TRIC

Ok I'll give to them then

OK

Daddy what are you doing

Going back to the house to check on Nathan

OK I've missed you

I've missed you to are you having fun with Peyton and Haley

Yea we went shopping and bought me a pretty dress for the wedding and shoes to match

That's great sweetheart.

I'll see you later hugging her

And you I'll see you later too he tells Peyton kissing her

Yea I'll see you later

In the car with Haley Peyton and Lily

Why we are driving this car? asks Haley

Lucas needed someone to drive to his house and told me to use it today.

Oh OK

Peyton was my daddy working

No just getting this car

Why this one he could have any car there?

I don't know Lily says Peyton

Lily why would you say he could have any car there? asks Haley

He owns the car place

He what

He owns the car place

What's she talking about Peyton

You can't tell him I told you but he owns L&K Motors

As in all of them?

Yea

Oh OK

You'll never guess who was trying to test drive a car drunk.

Who?

Brooke

OH

Back at Lucas's

You ready Nate

Yea just 3 more hours

I'm happy for you and Haley you have something we all want

What's that

True love one that will last I hope to find it

I think you have with Peyton

I hope so I feel complete with her

You deserve to be happy Luke

Thanks Nate

Back at Peytons

Lily how do you want your hair

Long with curls

OK I can do that

Thanks Peyton

Your welcome

Lets get ready so we can help Haley

OK

A little later

Haley you look beautiful says Peyton

You look like Cinderella Aunt Haley

Thank you both

You ready to go become Mrs. Scott again

Yes lets go

At Lucas's

You ready Nate

Yea Oh I almost forgot you think you can give a speech at the reception

I'll try to come up with something

Thanks Luke it means a lot that your doing this

No problem maybe on day you can return the favor

Anytime

Lets go get you married


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

At the church in the bridal room

Karen when is Haley supposed to be here? asks Bevin

Anytime she stayed with Peyton last night

Where did Nate stay

With his brother

His brother I didn't know he had a brother.

Its a long story we'll fill you in later

Ok

Karen I have a favor to ask you Haley says coming the room

What is it Haley? asks Karen

Will you give me away my parents aren't coming

I'd love to

Whers's Peyton and Lily

Parking the car they'll be here in a minute

Grandma you look pretty

Thank you Lily

Grandma I go away for a few days and everything changes says Bevin

Bevin you made it back says Haley

Yea me and Skills couldn't miss this

Lily you look beautiful

Thank you grandma Peyton done my hair and I'm gonna be the flower girl

You are that's great

Peyton your good with her

Thanks Karen

In the grooms room

Luke I'd like you to meet Skills

Skills this is my brother Lucas

Nice to meet you Skills

You to Dawg but Nate I didn't know you had a brother

Long story we'll fill you in later

Oh Ok

Luke can you go check on Haley for me I know you want to see Peyton

Yea sure

Tell her I love her

I will

Back in the bridal room

Knock knock save to come in asks Lucas

Yea come on in

Haley Nate wanted me to check on you and tell you he loves you

Thanks Luke tell him I love him too

Luke this his our friend Bevin

Bevin this is Lucas Nate's brother and Lily's dad

Daddy do you think I look pretty

No you look beautiful

Thank you daddy what about Peyton

She looks Beautiful too.

Thank you Luke

Your welcome

Mom you look beautiful too

Thanks Lucas

I'm so confused says Bevin

We'll fill you in later

I hope so

Peyton can I talk to you in the hall a minute

Sure

In the hall

What did you need Luke

This pulling her in for a kiss

Wow what was that for

No reason it had just been a while

Oh heres the keys to the car

Thanks

your welcome

I'll see you in a little while kissing her again

Back in the bridal room

Peyton you might want to fix your lipstick says Karen laughing

Why?

Look in the mirror its sort of smeared all Haley

Who were you kissing Peyton asks Bevin

Her new boyfriend. says Karen

Who's her boyfriend

My daddy. says a smiling Lily

So your dating Lucas asks Bevin

Yea I'am

Good for you you really look happy its been a while since we've seen you this way

I agree says Karen and Haley

IN the grooms room

Nate Haley's fine and she says she loves you too

Thanks Luke says Nate laughing

What's so funny

You might want to clean your face says Nate

You have lipstick on it and it better not be from Haley

It's not

And it better not be from Bevin either Dawg

No Skills its from Peyton says Nate

Peyton! so you and Peyton are together Dawg

Yea we are.

Good for you shes a great girl

Yea she really is

The Ceremony

You ready to go out there Nate? asks Lucas

Yea let's go

The church is beautiful Nate

Yea Your mom and Haley and Peyton and my mom decorated it

We're starting as they hear the music start to play and see Lily walking down the isle laying flower petals as she goes

Luke Lily looks adorable says Nate

Yea she does

Bevin comes down the isle then Peyton comes down and the bridal march starts and Haley and Karen came down the isle and stands in from of the Priest

Who gives this woman to this man

Me and her parents says Karen kissing her on the cheek and giving her hand to Nathan

We are gathered here today to join this man and woman in holy matrimony if anybody has any reason they shouldn't be joined speak now or forever hold your peace

Haley James-Scott do you take Nathan Scott as your husband in sicknees and health till death do you part

I do

Nathan Scott do take Haley James-Scott as your wife in sickness and Health til death do you part

I do

May I have the rings

Haley repeat after me

With this ring With this ring

As a token of my pledge As a token of my pledge

I thee wed I thee wed

Nathan repeat after me

With this ring With this ring

As a token of my pledge As a token of my pledge

I thee wed I thee wed

You may kiss the ride

I love you Haley James-Scott he says pulling her into a kiss

I present to you for the first time Mr and Mrs. Nathan Scott


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At TRIC for the reception

As bestman I was informed I had to give a speech for those of you who don't know I'm Nathan's brother Lucas I've known Nate about 2 years and met Haley yesterday but when I would talk to Nate on the phone all he talked about was Haley they have a love we all wish for and are lucky if we find it. True love that will last through the hard times and the good times I wish you all the happiness in the world To Nathan and Haley

Well it's my turn I'm not the best speaker but here goes Haley's my best friend and so is Nate they have a love that gives us all hope and belief that love is out there for each and everyone of us so here's to Nathan and Haley

Daddy will you dance with me

You bet sweetheart come here

and Peyton to daddy

Sure lets go find her

Hey we would like to dance with you

You would huh says Peyton

Yea we would come

Pick me up Daddy he picks her up and she pulls Peyton in and puts arms around both of their necks

This way we can all dance together

OK

Hey Karen look says Haley pointing at three of them dancing together

They look happy don't they

Yea I've never seen Peyton this happy before

I know and she's great with Lily

Yea she is

You know what Lily told me she's always wanted

No what

A mom and she asked me if I thought she would get one and then she seen Peyton and Lucas dancing last night and I asked her what she thought she said the way they look at each other she just might

She's really something else Lucas sure has done a great job with her

Yes he has and Keith done a great job with him hes a good man just like Keith was

Daddy I want to go see grandma put me down

OK you be good

I will

You know Peyt you really look beautiful today

Thanks and I like the nickname by the way Luke

Your welcome pulling her in for a kiss

Lets go see Nate and Haley says Lucas

OK

Hey you two congratulations

Thanks Luke

Hey mom

Hey Lucas Peyton

Here you two I got you something. says Lucas handing them a little box

Haley opens it and Nathan looks at it

Keys what do We need keys for

They go to your new car setting outside that one you've been driving is on its last legs

Luke we can't take this says Nathan

Yes you can think of it as being front me Lily Mom and Peyton and of course Keith

How can you afford it

I own the new dealership here in town

How

Keith left me everything he owned I have dealerships all over the country

If your sure

Yes I'm sure Keith would have done the same thing

Thanks Luke says Nathan hugging him

Your welcome just go down to the dealership and sign the papers ask for Bill tell him I sent you

Ok and thanks again

Well its getting late we're gonna head home says Nathan

OK bye you two and congratulations again. says Lucas

Thanks we'll see you later

Bye Haley enjoy yourself tonight says Peyton winking at her

Oh I will Bye Peyton

Lucas did you pack Lily a bag for this weekend

Yea its in the car

Lily you ready to go asks Karen

Yea grandma let me say bye to daddy and Peyton

OK

Bye daddy hugging him and kissing him on the cheek

Bye sweetheart

Bye Peyton hugging her to and kissing her on the cheek

Bye Lily see you later

Peyt you ready to go

Yea lets go


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

In the car with Lucas and Peyton

Peyt why don't you go home and change clothes and come over and we'll order a pizza and watch a movie

Ok sound good just drop me off at my house and I'll be over after I change

What do you want on the pizza and I'll go ahead and order it

How does sausage pepperoni and extra cheese sound to you

Sounds great thats my favorite

Mine too

Here we are I'll see you in a little while just come in when you get there

Ok see you in a bit

As Peyton goes in the house her phone rings

Hello?

Peyton its dad

Hey dad whats up

Just checking in I called earlier but you weren't home

No today was Nate and Haley's wedding

Oh that's right did everything so alright

Yea it was perfect for them

What are you doing tonight

I'm gonna change clothes and go over to my boyfriends house and watch a movie with him

Your dating someone since when

Yesterday hes Karen son and Nate's brother

Karen's son I thought his uncle took him to raise

He did he died about three months ago and Lucas moved here with his daughter to get to know his mother he bought the house on the other side of Susan and Ben

Hes got a daughter how old

Shes four and the most adorable thing you ever seen

Wheres her mom

She died the night she was born

That's a shame does he treat you right

Yea hes a really nice guy daddy

I'll have to meet him when I come in

When are you coming in

The first of March so about two months but I'll be in for a month but I'll be back for your graduation

OK

How old is Lucas

Same age as me he starts school Monday

He lives by his self

Yea his uncle left him everything when he died

So hes got money to take care his daughter and him

Yea you know the new auto dealership that opened here in town

Yea L&K Motors

Yea he owns it

He owns it their all over the country

Yea but don't say anything to anyone he doesn't want anyone to know

OK can I have his number in case I need you and can't get a hold of you

Yea its 555-1234 His name is Lucas Scott I'll tell him I gave you his number

OK I've got to go sweetie I'll talk to you soon I love you

I love you to dad

At Lucas's house he changed clothes and ordered the pizza and waiting on Peyton when his phone rings

Hello?

Lucas Scott asks Larry

Yea who is this

Its Larry Swayer Peyton's dad she gave me your number

OK what can I do for you

I wanted to say my daughter sounded the happiest I've ever heard her and I'd like to thank you for that and ask you to watch out for her

Your welcome and she makes me happy to and I will

Thank you Lucas and I was sorry to hear about your uncle I knew him a long time ago and he was a good man

Thanks he was

Well I'm gonna go I'll talk to you later

Ok bye

Hey Luke Peyton says coming into the living room

Hey Peyt

Who was you talking to

Your dad called

He called you

Yea he wanted to thank me for making happier than hes seen you in a long time and ask me to watch out for you

He did

Yea he seems like a nice guy

He is he said he'd meet you when he comes home in march

I'd like that

So did you order the pizza cuz I'm starving

Yea it should be here soon and what movie did you want to watch

What do you have

Well I have the new Halloween remake and I now pronounce you chuck and larry

How about Halloween

Ok as there's a knock at the door

That'll be $16.50

You here go keep the change

Thats

Her you go Peyt reaching her a piece of pizza

You gonna start the movie asks Peyton

Yea here we go as he sets down on the couch and she leans into him laying against his chest with his arms wrapped around her

After the movie

that was a pretty good movie

Yea i agree I got to hold you in my arms to keep you safe as he leans in to kiss her she kisses back and the kisses get heated he roll them over so hes on top of her his hand roaming her body and kissing her sliding his tongue across her lips asking for permission which she grants their tongues battling for control as his hand slides up her shirt she feels it and pulls back.

were going slow remember

Yea sorry your right

Luke its not that I don't want to I just want to wait

Hey its alright no hurry we've got all the time in the world.

Luke I need to tell you something

You can tell me anything

I'm a i've never what I mean is I'm a virgin Luke and when We take that step I want it to be special and perfect

I agree Peyt and as were being honest I've only been with one person and that was Nicole and its been over four years for me someimes I wish I had waited but then I remember if I had waited I wouldn't have Lily and she means the world to me.

Thanks for telling me that Luke I better go

No stay here with me Peyt I just want to sleep with you in my arms

I don't have anything to sleep in here

I have some boxers and a t-shirt you can sleep in

Ok nothing gonna happen we're gonna wait till we feel its right

Whenever your ready I will be too

Ok lets go get some sleep

IN the bedroom

here's the clothes for you I'll change in here while you use the bathroom

OK I'll be back in a minute

I'm back

Wow Peyt

What

You look sexy in my clothes and I've got to say you have sexy legs

Why thank you and you have a sexy chest

Thank you he says getting in the bed with her sliding in beside him laying her head on his chest.

Goodnight Peyt kissing her on the head

Goodnight Luke his his chest

The next morning

Lucas lays awake watching Peyton sleep holding her close to him thinking how did I get this lucky to find a girl as perfect as Peyton she gets along great with Lily na we get along as if we've known each other forever

Are you watching me sleep

Yea I was your just so gorgeous and even more so when you sleep

Well I have to admit that's the best nights sleep I've had in a really long time

Me to

Now this date tonight what are we doing

Now that's a surprise

Your not even gonna give me a hint

Well I'll tell you this dress nice hopefully something show off your legs.

I'll see what I can do

Ok I'll go fix us some breakfast

Ok I'll get dressed and meet you down stairs

Ok

Something smells good

Well I didn't know what you wanted so I made waffles pancakes scrambled eggs sausage bacon toast coffee and orange juice

Well do you think you made enough

We'll see lets eat

Luke that was great

Thanks

I'm gonna go and get showered and everything what time are you picking me up

Say 6

Ok I'll be ready and waiting

Where do you think your going

Home to get ready

Not before a goodbye kiss as he pulls her in for a passionate kiss

I'll see you later

Taking out his phone and dialing Karen

Hello

Hey mom

Hey Lucas what are you doing

Getting ready for my date tonight

Where are you taking her

I'm trying to think of that now

Well I closed the cafe today you can have it there if you want

Sure sounds great hows Lily

She's eatung breakfast

So shes being good

Yea were going to bake some cookies later and do some other things shes fine

Ok

What are you eating on yor date

Well Haley said Peyton likes bake chicken so I'm going to cook that and a few other things

You need any help

No I love to cook I got this

Ok if you need anything let me know

At Peyton's coming out of the bathroom after a shower and her phone rings

Hello?

Peyton

Hey Haley whats up

Just called to see how your doing and to see if your excited about your date tonight

Yea I'am I can't wait

Where's he taking you

I don't know he said it a surprise but said to wear something nice that hopefully shows off my legs

So I take it he likes your legs

Yea he said I looked hot in his clothes because they showed of my legs

Why would you be wearing his clothes

I stayed with him last night

Did you you know

No I told him I was a virgin and when we did that I wanted it to be special and perfect we just slept with me in his arms it was the best nights sleep I've ever had

I'm happy for you Peyton

Thanks Haley

Well I'll let you go so you can get ready

OK bye


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Peyton's house at 6 Lucas knocking on the door

Hey come on in

These are for you handing her a dozen red roses

You look beautiful Peyt shes wearing a black dress that cames half way down her tighs showing off her sexy legs and it clings to her body showing off her perfect perky breast and her tight ass.

Why thank you you look great too hes wearing black dress pants and a white button up shirt and a dinner jacket

You ready

Yea where are we going

You'll see taking her hand and leading her to the car and opening the door and helping her in

OK now I need you to do something for me put this on reaching her a blindfold

Are you really serious

Yea it wont be for long

OK

At the cafe he gets out and goes around and opens her door and helps her out and leads her inside

OK you can take it off now

She takes it off an gasps hes got candles kit every where with roses on the table

Luke you did all of this

Yes I did you deserve to be treated like a queen and thats what I'm going to do have a seat and I'll go get our dinner

He comes back and places a plate with roast chicken vegetable's and salad and french bread and pours them a glass of sparkling cider

Luke this is my favorite

I know it is that's why I fixed it

How

I asked Haley

Oh and you cooked this

Yes for you so enjoy

Luke this is really great you can really cook

Thank you And I love to cook

You can really tell your Karen's son you got her talent for cooking

Thanks

You ready for dessert

You made dessert

Yes I did I made cheesecake with fresh strawberries for the toppings

More of my favorites I see

yes only the best for you

God Luke that was great god I'm so full

You ready for the next part

There's more

Yea come on taking her hand and leading her back to the car

Pulling up to the beach

The beach what are we doing here

I figured we could take a walk along the beach

You do know its January

Yea so I've got a blanket to wrapped around your shoulders as we walk

Ok

Its beautiful out here

Not as beautiful as you

Thank you

you ready to go

Yea I'm getting tired

You staying with me tonight

Yea I think I will

Lets go

Back at Lucas's

I'll fix us some hot chocolate while you change

OK

Luke I really had a great time tonight

I did to Peyton and its just the beginning

Peyt you said you'd explain about that girl at the dealership

OK her names Brooke Davis she used to be my best friend. A little over a year ago I had been dating this guy Jake Jagelski we had been dating about 3 months and we were doing well so I thought when we first started going out I told him about being a virgin and I wasn't ready and he said it was alright. Well on that night we were at a party and I was talking to some friends and he said he was going to talk to some of the guys. Well after a while I started looking for him and found him in bed with Brooke. I ran out of the house and went home. The next morning he shows up at my house and asks if we're OK. I told him we were over and asked him how he could do that. He said I would put out so he had to get somewhere so he and Brooke started hooking .I told him to leave. A little later Brooke shows up and asks for we were OK. I asked her how long it had been happening she said right after we started going out. I asked her how she could do that to me. She said easy I wouldn't put out and she would at least it was with one of my friends and not some stranger. I told her we were through and to never talk to be again. I don't know what happened to her she's been going down hill since then I never really noticed it before we ended our friendship. She started coming to school and cheer practice drunk and finally the principal kicked her off the squad and turned it over to me. She pretty much blames me for everything that happens to her.

I'm sorry Peyt that you had to go through all of that

Thanks but I'm over it you really find out who your real friends are when you really need them around that time me and Haley started to get closer and she's there for me and I'm there for her.

It's good that you have each other for that and you have me now for anything you need or anything you need to talk about

Thanks Luke that means alot

You ready to get some sleep

Yea lets go

In the bedroom climbing into bed

I could really get use to this she says snuggling up to him

I could to he says kissing her on the head pulling her close to him

Goodnight Peyt

Goodnight Luke


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning

Goodmornimg beautiful he says kissing her

Goodmorning she says kissing him back

What do you want to do today asks Lucas

I don't know what do you want to do

How about we go get lily and spend the day together

What are we gonna do

I don't know you know of anything she would enjoy

well we could take her to the mall and get something to eat and I was thinking if you don't mind we could get some stuff for us to decorate her room the way she wants it what do you say

Ok sounds like a plan but if it involves and drawing your doing I cant draw worth anything

Ok you fixing breakfast

Yes just for you I'll do anything for you kissing her and getting out of bed

I'll meet you down stairs after I change

OK

Later at Karens

Lucas knocking on the door

Hey Lucas you didn't have to knock

Hey mom

Hey Peyton

Hey Karen

Where's Lily

She's in the Kitchen

How did your date go last night

It was great Karen Lucas made roast chicken and vegatables and cheescake for dessert then we went for a walk on the beach

Thats great you two

What are you doing today

We're going to take Lily to the mall and get stuff to decorate here room and get something to eat

I say she'll like that alls shes talked about is Peyton she really likes you a lot

I really like her a lot to

Daddy Peyton your here

Hey sweetheart you having fun with grandma

Yea

So you want to go to the mall with Peyton and me and get stuff to decorate your room

Yea can I get anything I want to

Yea you can

Peyton are you gonna help me pick stuff out and decorate my room

Yea I'am and we can even get paint to draw something on the walls

Daddy's not helping draw he can't draw

Hey I can draw

You can draw your just not any good

I guess you have a point there You and Peyton will do the drawing Ok

OK lets go Bye grandma I had fun and I love you I'll see you later she says hugging Karen

I love you too sweetpea

At the mall

Daddy I have to go to the bathroom

I'll take her Luke you can wait on us. says Peyton

OK I'll me right here

In the bathroom

Peyton did you have fun on your date

Yea I did Lily

Thats good daddy really likes you

I really like him to Lily

You ready to go Lily

Yea lets go

Hey you two

Hey lets go see what we can find

IN the store

Daddy I want angels on my walls with clouds

Ok we'll see what we can find

Luke we can just buy paint and brushes and I can paint the angels and clouds on the walls

You sure

Yea I'd love to do it it'll be fun won't it Lily

Yea as long as daddy doesn't try to draw the angels

Hey

You know you can't draw daddy

OK OK you to do that and I'll di whatever you need me to do

Ok

Back at Lucas's house

So you ready for school tomorrow Luke

Yea but I'm kinda nervous you being the new guy

You'll be alright you'll have me there

Thats what makes it worth while

Sweet Talker

Just to you beautiful

Daddy get to painting

Yes boss

Good

We'll do the base coat today and we'll work on it in the evenings says Peyton

Thanks Peyton says Lily

Your welcome sweetie

Peyton can you stay here tonight

Yea will you

I guess I can but I'll have to go home and get my things

Can I go with you to help you? asks Lily

If its alright with your dad

Daddy can I

I guess you can

I'm going to the bathroom daddy

Thanks Peyt

For what

For being so great with her she's never had a woman in her life to do things with and I think she's missed out on some stuff because of that she went to a preschool in Florida and one day they had the mothers come in fo some sort of mother/daughter day and she felt left out because she didn't have anybody to go with her.

Luke I enjoy spending time with her and I'd be happy to do anything with her she wants from doing her hair to just going to the mall for a girls day

That gives me an idea if you don't mind tomorrow can I take her with me shopping and spend some time with her just the two of us

Yea anytime you want she'll love that we'll ask her when she comes back

Ok

Im back

Hey Lily do you want to go shopping with me tomorrow

Just you and me

Yea us girls

I'd really like that


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning

Peyt I'm gonna take Lily to Susan's

OK

Bye Lily I'll see you later and we'll go shopping

Ok Bye Peyton hugging her

At Susan's Lucas knocking on the door

Hey Lucas Lily

Hi Susan you sure this is alright

Yea we'll have a good time

Before I forget I told my mom anytime she wants Lily she can come and get her.

OK you excited about starting school

Yea I have my brother sister-in-law and most important my girl friend there with me

Your girlfriend do I know her

Its Peyton says Lily

The Peyton next door

Yea we started dating Thursday our first date was Saturday

She's a good person she's been through alot

Yea I know I'll see you right after school

Ok

Lily I love you and I'll see later

Don't forget Peyton's taking me shopping later

I won't

Peyt I'm back

I missed you she tells him wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him in for a kiss

I missed you too you ready to go

Yea lets go

At the school

There's Nate and Haley

Hey peyton Lucas says Haley

Hey you two says Lucas

Luke we have a little while before you have to be in the office you want to go talk to Whitey

Yea sure lets go

I'll see you in a little while Peyton giving her a soft kiss on the lips

OK

Hey Peyton how was your date Saturday asks Haley

It was great she tells her all about the date

So you really enjoyed it

Yea I just feel so much for Luke I can't explain it

Are you falling in love with him

Yea I'am you think its to soon

No who can't help who you love

I'm not gonna tell him I love him yet

Why not

Because he might not feel the same way and I don't want to rush things

I think he does you can tell by the way he looks at you

We'll see how it goes

OK what did you do yesterday

Well Luke fixd us breakfast and then we spent the day with Lily went to the mall and got paint and stuff to decorate her room I'm painting angels and clouds on the walls for her.

She's really a sweet little girl

Yea she is I'm taking her shopping with me later to spend some time with her Luke said she need a woman's attention and I agree somethings a man cant do

Yea so you really like her don't you

Yea she's great we really get along

With Nathan and Lucas

So how was your date Saturday with Peyton

I decorated the cafe and cooked her dinner then we took a walk on the beach

You really like her don't you

Yea I feel so much for her I can't explain it

Your falling in love with her aren't you

Yea I'am but I'm gonna wait in telling her I'm not sure if she feels the smae way

I'm sure she does you can tell by the way she looks at you

Here we are wait here and I'll go talk to him first

Ok

Hey coach

Hey Nathan what can I do for you

Well I have a question for you do you need anybody else for the team

Who do you have in mind

My brother just transferred here and he plays

Lucas is here

You know about Lucas

You can say that where is he

I'll get him

Hey Luke come on in

Uncle Brian what are you doing here

Uncle Brian so you know coach

Yea all my life never knew he coached here.

Lucas where's Keith

You don't know either

Don't know what

He was killed by a drunk driver three months ago

I'm sorry Luke nobody told me or I would've been there

Mae and Royal was supposed to tell you

I haven't seen them for quite a while

So you want to play for me

Yea I'd like to but you know about my heart condition so I don't know if the school will let me play

I'll see what I can do and Here at school call me coach

OK well see you later coach

Luke we don't want to keep Haley and Peyton waiting

Hey Nathan how is Peyton doing I haven't talked to her in a while

She's doing great she's got a new boyfriend

She does who is it

Me we started dating Thursday

She's a good girl Lucas take care of her

I will Lily loves her to death

How is Lily

Shes fine shes with the sitter

Lucas have you talked to your mom yet

Yea thats how I met Peyton she a great woman Lily loves her and she kept her this weekend to spend time with her

Thats good I'll let you know about playing

OK coach see you later

Theres the girls

Hey you two how'd it go asked Peyton

Turns out I already knew the coach I've known him all my life hes my Uncle Brian

Thats good what did he say about you playing

He said he'd see what he could do

well you need to go to the office I'll go with you Peyton says taking his hand and walking off

IN the office

I'm Lucas Scott I need to pick up my schedule he tells the Secretary

Yea here you go Ms. Sawyer you think you can show him around today

Yea sure

Let me see your schedule Luke

We have all the same classes so it'll be easier to show you around she tells him walking down the hall

What do we have here fresh meat doesn't look to bad either I'm Brooke Davis how about we get out of here and have us some fun

I don't think so

why not I'll show you a hell of a good time

I have a girlfriend and your not my type even if I wasn't dating someone already

Not your type I'm every ones type

No sluts not my type

And where is this girlfriend of yours

She standing right beside him so Brooke go away

AH how cute the little virgins got herself a boyfriend

Watch this one she doesn't put out

Thats fine with me I don't either If you'll excuse us we have things to do

Told you she was a bitch

Yea you did lets go to class

At the end of the day

Hey Peyt lets go get Lily

Ok I'm really looking forward to going shopping with her

She is too

Back at the house Knocking on Susan's door

Hey Lucas Peyton let me get Lily for you

Hey Susan the both reply

Hey daddy Peyton I missed you Lily says running and hugging them

Peyton we still going shopping

Yea we are

She's been talking about going shopping with you all day. says Susan

Susan you want me to pay today or for all week on Friday

just pay me Friday

OK we'll see you later

Back at Lucas's house

Hey Peyt you can take my car shopping

OK what are you going to do

Well I need your car keys I'm going to look at your car and I'll fix us some dinner while your gone so we can eat when you get back

OK


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

At the mall

What do you want to look at Lily

Anything I like music so can we go look at some cds

Yea I like music to

Hey Lily lets go in here I need a pair of earrings

I'd like to have my ears pierced so I can wear earings

Do you think your dad will let you get them pierced

I dont know I never asked him

I'll tell you what I'll call him and see if its alright

Really

Yea let me call taking out her phone dialing his number

Hello?

Hey Luke I have a question

What is it

Lily said shed like to have her ears pierced is it alright to have it done

Yea go ahead if she wants to

OK i'll see you later

Ok I'm starting dinner so take your time and enjoy yourselves

He said it was alright Lily

So what earrings do you want

These are pretty holding up a pair of emerald earrings

Ok and I'll get a pair of them to so we can have the same ones

OK

Hold my hand while they pierce your ears if you want

That didn't hurt as much as I thought it would

So you like it

Yea thanks Peyton

Your welcome sweetie

Now lets look at some shirts I need a couple new ones

What do you think of this shirt Lily

I like it I like Fallout Boy to

You do huh lets go see if they have a shirt to fit you like this one

OK

You ready to go home Lily

Yea if you are I'm having fun I like spending time with you

Im having fun to and I like spending time with you too

Back at the house

Daddy were home

Hey you two did you have fun

Yea we did look at my earrings daddy

Their pretty Lily

Thanks daddy Peyton got a pair to match and we got matching t-shirts of Fallout Boy

Thats great honey

So you had a good Peyton

Yea I had a great time with her she's full of energy and she was really excited to get her ears pierced

I'll pay you back for that

No you won't I wanted to do it

Ok dinner almost ready

What are we having

Lasanga and salad and garlic bread and ice sundaes for dessert

You really like to cook don't you

Yea I do

Well if its as good as everything else you've cooked then it'll be great

Peyt I sent your car to the dealership the radiators cracked their gonna put a new one in

Thanks Luke let me know how much and I'll pay for it

No you wont I'll pay for it

You don't have to

I know but I want to

After dinner

Daddy can we watch the Little Mermaid

Sure we can

Peyton your gonna watch with us ain't you

Yea I'll watch it with you Lily

Do we want anything to eat or drink while we watch it

Chocolate Ice Cream both Paeyton and Lily replied

Ok I'll go get it

I'll help you Luke

Ok

Thanks Peyton she really enjoyed today

I did to a like spending time with her

You do do you

Yea and I love spending time with you pulling him in for a kiss

Hey what was that when a camera flash went off

I wanted a picture of you together

Is that right

Yep

Give me the camera lets go in the living room

Set down on the couch I'm gonna set the camera to take a picture of all three of us

Ok daddy

Here we go

Now are we watching this movie

Yea lets watch it

Authors note the next chapter is gonna have a time jump just a little one


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A month and a half later Valentines Day at the cafe

You sure you don't mind watching Lily mom

No I love spending time with her its Valentines Day you should do something special with Peyton tonight I'll keep Lily for the weekend you go have a good time with Peyton.

Thanks mom I love you

I Love you too what do you have planed for you and Peyton tonight

I'm making her dinner and I got her a beautiful locket just spending time together and I'm gonna tell her I'm in love with her

Your in love with her

Yea I have been for a while just been waiting for the right time to tell her

I'm happy for you both she's a great girl she's always been like a daughter to me

She's amazing and she really loves Lily that means everything

Yea she does

I'm gonna go I have a few things to get done

OK bye

Bye Lily be good

I will love you daddy

Love you too

Hey mom I've noticed Nate and Haley have been upset about something whats going on

Their having money problems Nates looking for a job but can't find one that will work around his school and basketball schedule

Ok bye I'll see you later

Taking out his phone as he walks to his car and dialing the dealership

Hello?

I need to speak to Bill

Yea hang on just a minute

Hello

Hey Bill

Hey Lucas whats up

Do we need anybody around the dealership

We could use somebody to run errand and other things why

I'm gonna send my brother over give him a job work around his school and basketball schedule

OK tell him to come in

Thanks Bill

Anything you need

I'll see you later

At Nathan and Haleys Lucas knocking on the door

Hey Lucas come on in says Nate

Whats up I figured you'd be busy getting ready for tonight

I've got everything done just need to cook

So whats up

Mom said you've been looking for a job

Yea we're having some money problems and I can't find one that'll work around my schedule

Well go to the dealership and talk to Bill he has a job for you

You serious

Yea he'll work around your schedule it'll be running errands and other stuff

Thanks Luke it means alot

Well your my brother its what we do for each other

Thanks

I better go I need to start cooking

See you later

At Peytons Haley knocking on the door

Hey Haley whats up

I'm pregeant and don't know what to do we're already having problems with money

We'll figure it out have you told Nate

No not yet I just found out

You need to tell him

I'm gonna tell him when I get home he's been trying to find a job but no luck

Has he talked to Lucas

No he said its something he wants to do on his own

He might be able to help I'm gonna call him to come over

Ok it wouldn't help to talk to him I guess

Hello

Hey Luke can you come over here for a minute

Yea I just pulled in is something wrong

NOt really we'll tell you when you get here

OK open the door

Hey you pulling her in for a kiss

Hey to you too

Whats up

Come in the living room

Hey Haley I just came from your apartment

Luke Nate and Haley need your help

What can I do

well Nate's been looking for a job and can't find anything

Already taken care of he's gonna to see Bill at the dealership

How did you know asks Haley

My mom I asked her whats was wrong when I dropped Lily off earlier and called Bill and then went to talk to Nate

Thanks Lucas it'll help alot

Anytime you sure your alright you look pale

I'll tell you Peyton already knows just don't say anything to Nate

I wont

I'm pregnant

That's great Haley how long have you known

Just this morning I'm gonna tell Nate when I get home

Congratulations

Thanks Luke

Peyton you ready for tonight

Yea I can't wait what are we doing

That's a surprise but dress nice and show off them legs that I love

OK I will

I'll pick you up at 6

Ok I'll be ready

I'm gonna go I have a few things I have to do he tells her kissing her

So Peyton hows it going with Luke

Great I'm gonna tell him tonight that I'm in love with him

That's great Peyton so you still haven't told him you love him

No I've wanted to but the time never seem right and toady's Valentines Day so I think its a perfect time to tell him

I'm happy for you Peyton

I think I'm gonna tell him I'm ready tonight to

Oh you mean

Yea I've been taking cold showers and Brooking myself for a month and a half I'm ready I feel like I'm gonna explode

I'm happy for you Peyton that's a big step

Yea and I'm more than ready

I'm gonna go and tell Nate

OK I'll see you later

At Nathan and Haley's

Guess what Haley Nate tells her as she comes in the door

What

I got a job Lucas Got it for me at the dealership

Yea I was at Peyton's talking to her and she called Luke to see if he could help and he said he already talked to you

It'll help us a lot

Nate I need to tell you something and I don't know how your gonna take it

Let me guess your pregnant

How did you know I just found out earlier

Well you've been sick in the mornings and I knew something was up

So your ok with this

Yea I'm scared to death but excited we're gonna be parents

Yea I know I'm scared to death and excited to

Did you tell Peyton and Lucas

Yea sorry

Its alright I'd like to talk to Lucas but I know he has something special planned for Peyton tonight

Yea he does

So what do you say we go out to dinner for Valentines Day and celebrate the baby

Ok


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

At 6 Lucas picking up Peyton Knocking on the door

Hey come on in I'm almost ready she yells out of her window

He hears her coming down the stairs stands up to meet her

Wow you look beautiful Peyton shes wearing a tight red dress showing off all of her curves and of course her breast and ass

You look great to hes wearing a black suit and tie

So where are we going

Not far lets go he takes her hand and leads her out the door

Walks to his house and opens the door for her

So your taking me to your house huh

Yes I made us dinner

You did what did you make

I made Lemon Pepper chicken and rice with steamed vegetable's and strawberry cheesecake and champagne.

You went all out didn't you

For you anything

You ready to eat

Yea I'm starving

Here you go setting a plate in front of her and taking his seat across from her

Luke this is great thank for this

I was hoping you'd like it

I love it Luke

Lets go in the living room and set I got you something

Here I hope you like it handing her a small box

She opens and starts to cry she see a locket with the inscription I Love you always

You like it

I love it Luke put it on me

Yea taking it and putting it around her neck

Going in front of her and kneeling down Peyton the last month and a half have been the best of my life I've been happier than I've ever have been and that's down to you I need to tell you something I don't want to scare you but I've fell in Love with you I've wanted to tell you for a while but the time never seemed right. I love you so much Peyton. He says whipping tears from her cheek

Luke I've fell in love with you to and I've been waiting for the right time to tell you to and I love you more than anything in the world you and Lily are my world I couldn't ask for more than you and her in my life you both make me happier than I've ever been. She says pulling him in for a passionate kiss running her tongue across his lips begging for permission which was immediately granted their tongues battling for control until they needed air.

I Love you Peyton

I Love you too Luke

Luke I'm ready to go further with you the last month and a Half I've been taking cold showers and brooking my self will you make love to me

Are you sure we don't have to

Yea I'm I feel like I'm gonna explode if I don't

If you sure

I'm sure lets go up stairs taking his hand leading to the bedroom

Set on the bed I bought something for tonight and I want to show you says Peyton standing in front of him unzipping her dress and letting it fall to the floor revealing her red lace bra and matching thong.

Do you like it Luke

Your so beautiful Peyton I course I like it.

Luke is it gonna hurt

At first it will but it will turn to something pleasurable I'll go slow and you tell me if I hurt you Ok

Yea I trust you

How far have you gone

Just making out no further

OK just let me know if I hurt you or if you want to stop OK

Yea you have protection right

Yea I do he says standing up an kissing her passionately picking her up and laying her on the bed removing his shirt and pants and continuing to kiss her kissing down her neck stopping to suck on her earlope and continuing down to her chest kissing the top of both breast and moving between the kissing as he reaches around and unclasps he bra and removing it and throwing it to the floor taking her hard nipple in his mouth and sucking on it while massaging the other breast with his hand pulls back an blows on her nipple and then taking his tongue and tracing around her nipple the moving his attention to the other breast doing the same thing to it while he massages the other with his hands while she moans with pleasure

You like that Peyt

God yes don't stop

No hurry we have all night as he kisses his way down her stomach to her navel licking around it taking his tongue and dipping it in her navel .

Oh god luke

I take it you like that

Yes

Kissing his way to the top of her thong taking a hold of it and pulling down her long sexy legs and starts at her ankle kissing his way back up her leg till he reaches her center pausing to blow on it then kissing his way down the other leg and coming back up to her moist center and spreading her legs as he slides a finger in

Oh God Luke keep going

You like that do you

God yes

sliding his finger in and out taking her clit in his mouth sucking on it flicking it back anfd forth while he slips a second finger in

Oh god Luke keep going i"m almost there Oh god as he removes his finger and replaces them with his tongue licking her folds and the plunging his tongue in and out

Oh my god luke I'm coming as she grabs his hair pushing his face closer causing his tongue to go deeper as she orgasms

Going back up and kissing her passionately while massaging her breast.

Oh god Luke that was amazing I love you

I love you too

My turn now I'm new at this so take that in mind as she turns the over straddling his legs bending over and taking him in her mouth

Oh god Peyt don't stop as she slowly glides her soft lips up and now his throbbing memeber

Oh god Peyt keep going I'm so close as she picks up the pace and stroking him with her hand as he mouth continues to glide up and down

I'm coming peyt as his orgasm hits an she pulls away licking her lips and kissing him passionately

God I love you Peyt

I love you too

He rolls them back over and reaches for a condom and slides it on an positions his self to enter her you ready she nods and bites her bottom lip

Tell me if I hurt you or you want to stop

Ok I'm ready as he enters her moans out in pain with tears in her eyes

you alright as he stops to make sure

Yea go slow

Ok as he slowing moves in an out of her and she moans as the pain turns to pleasure she moans his name

Faster Luke Oh God it feels so good faster Oh god deeper as her leans down to kiss her she kisses his neck faster luke oh god as she bites his shoulder faster Luke Oh god i'm coming as he he picks up his pace as she asks as she reaches her climax tightening around him as she orgasms pushing him over the edge as he climaxes sliding off of her and pulling her to him.

That was amazing Peyt I love you pulling her into a passionate kiss

It was amazing I love you too

Pulling her close wrapping his arms around her kissing her on the forehead as they fall asleep in each others arms


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next morning Lucas and Peyton laying in bed wrapped in each others arms

Good morning beautiful

Good morning handsome

You known last night was amazing Peyt I love you so much

I love you too Luke

I want to ask you something you can say no but do you want to move in here with me and Lily

I don't know Luke what will my dad say

Well we don't have to tell him really hes gone most of the time when hes in you can stay there but you'll be 18 in what 5 months I'd like you to but if you don't want to

I want to if I do I'm gonna tell my dad though

What ever you decide is ok

What are we doing today

Well I say we stay right in bed for a little while longer and then I'll make us breakfast what do you say

I say Ok kissing him and snuggling closer to him

A few hours later

I'm gonna go down and fix breakfast

OK I'll be down when I get dressed

Hey you took you long enough

I'm sore places if didn't even know I had muscles

I'm sorry your sore

Oh no don't be last was the best night of my life and you were amazing

So were you

Luke thanks for being so gentle with me

Hey anything for you I'm just happy you chose me as your first

There's nobody else I would've wanted to give my virginity to I love you with all my heart

I love you to Peyton

I have a question I know Proms 2 months away but will you go with me

Yes Luke I will there's no one else I'd go with

And by the way you look sexy in my boxers and t-shirt

Well I'm to sore to put anything else on

We can work that soreness out later if you want

Oh we can can we

Yea if you want to

we'll see

Hey I wonder how it with Nate and Haley last night about the baby

I don't know I'll call and see taking out her phone and dialing Haley

Hello

Hey Haley where are you

Outside Lucas's house

Just come in we're in the kitchen

OK

You might want to make more breakfast

OK

Hey you two

Hey Nate Hey Haley

So how did it go last night Haley

Great we're both on top of the world

Congratulation's you two says Lucas

Thanks and I'll be asking your advice once the baby gets here I'm scared out of my mind says Nathan

You'll be alright just love the baby and you'll do fine

Peyton can I talk to you? asks Haley

Sure lets go in the Living room she says getting up slowly

Whats up Haley

Well first of all whats with getting up and walking in here so slow

I'm sore in places I didn't know I had Muscles

Oh so I take it last night went really well

Yea it was amazing and he was so gentle with me

So was it everything you expected

More I never dreamed it would be like that.

So did you tell him

Yea I did after he told me he was in love with me

So what did he give you for Valentines Day

Well besides the four orgasms he gave me this showing her the locket

OH ok didn't need to know that but the lockets beautiful I'm happy for you Peyton and you know the best way to get over being sore is to exercise more

Oh I know Luke has already offered to help me with that

What did you get Lucas for Valentines Day

I got him a bracelet Oh shit I forgot to give it to him

Well from what you've told me you gave him alot more than that

I guess I did and he asked me to Prom this morning

Already its like 2 months away

I guess he just felt like asking now and he asked me to move in with him

Are you going to

I wasn't sure but the more I think about I think I am

Good for you

In the Kitchen

So Luke did you tell her

Yea and she told me the same thing

I'm happy for you she's a great girl

Yea shes amazing I asked her to go to prom with me this morning

Man thats like 2 months away

I know but I wanted to ask now and I asked her to move in with me

You did what did she say

She needed to think about it which I understand its a big decision

Hey what are you two talking about? Peyton asks setting on Lucas's lap

The baby

I'm happy for You and Haley Nate says Peyton

Thanks we're gonna go we're gonna go tell Karen

Ok we'll see you later

Hey Luke I've thought about moving in with you

What did you decide

I'm gonna do it I'm gonna call my dad later and tell him

OK I'll be waiting for his call I'm sure he'll call me

I guess your right I think I'll go call him now but I want to do it alone ok

OK I'm here if you need me

I'm gonna go call him taking her phone from her purse dialing his number and walking in the living room

Hello?

Hey dad

Hey Peyton is something wrong

No I just want to talk to you about something

What is it

Well Lucas asked me to move in with him and I said yes

Are you sure this is what you want

Yea I love him and Lily and I can't see being away from him

Ok if its what you want I'm alright with it I'll be home in a month so I can meet Lucas and spent some time with you

OK dad I love you

I love you too

In the kitchen with Lucas cleaning up after breakfast his phone rings

Hello

Lucas

Yea Mr. Sawyer

Call me Larry

OK

I just got off the phone with Peyton she said you asked her to move in with you and I told her I was fine with it

Thanks Larry I love her and I can't see being away from her

Well do me a favor take care of her

I will

I'll be in next month that way I can finally meet you in person and spend some time with Peyton and meet your little girl Peyton says shes something else

Yea she really is she loves Peyton

That's good I'm going to let you go

Bye Larry

So what did he have to say as she sets on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck

He said he was fine with it and asked me to take care of you

He must really like you to trust you with me

Yea I guess he does

You know its gonna be great with you living here I get to fall asleep with you and wake up with you everyday

Yea it will be but he have to talk about something

Whats that

My records where are we gonna put them

I'll build you some shelves in one of the spare bedrooms however you want them and you can even paint it the way you want to.

Ok that works for me.

I want to ask you something

What is it

Where are you planning on going to college

UNC I want to study Business and minor in art their art department pretty good why

I just wanted to know so I could apply where you did

Where were you plannong on going

UNC to to study Literature and take classes so I can coach basketball

So were gonna apply there together

Yep we'll get an apartment or a house there together if you want to

Sounds like a good plan to me

Oh before I forget again I need to give you something I'll be right back

Here I was going to give it to you last night but I forgot

He opens it to find a bracelet with the inscription Always in my heart Love Peyton

I love it Peyton thank you pulling her in for a kiss

I think we should go up stairs and work some of my soreness out what do you think

I think your right picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom laying her on the bed

Now you were in control last night its my turn now

Is that so what are you going to do

You'll see pulling off his shirt and removing his pants and boxers and straddling his legs and taking him in her mouth and slowly bopping her head up and down

Oh Peyton don't stop As she continues takes him in her hand and gently strokes him

I need a condom she tells him he reaches in the bedside table and hands her one she romoves it from the package and rolls it down and gives it a few strokes to make sure its secure raises herself up and positions herself of top of him you ready for this Oh god Yes as she lowers herself down and starts to grinding her hip into his as he joins in meeting her motion for motion

Oh God Peyton keep going as she picks up her pace Oh god Lucas he leans up pulls her into a kiss and rolls them over so he's on top and starts to thrust in and out of her picking up the pace as he goes

OH god Lucas Faster oh god please faster as he picks up the pace and plunges deeper with every thrust

Oh god I'm coming Lucas oh god LU...C...AS as they climax together he lays beside her and pulls her to him

I Love you Peyton

I Love you too Luke as they both drift off to sleep


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The Next day Lucas and Peyton laying in bed

Peyt what do you want to do today

I say we go get Lily and spend the day together

OK I need a shower what about you

I say lets go pulling him out of bed to the bathroom

Coming out of the bathroom

That was the best shower I've ever had Luke

I have to agree with you on that I say we shower together from now on

You have a deal

Lets go get Lily

At Karen's

Hey you two how was your Valentines Day

It was great Karen

Yea it really was I asked Peyton to move in with me

You did what did you say Peyton

I said yes and called and talked to my dad and he said he was fine with it

He even called and talked to me and asked me to take care of her

I'm happy for you two

Thanks mom

Wheres Lily asks Peyton

Shes eating breakfast what are you doing today

We're gonna spend the day with Lily

What are you gonna do

We don't know we're gonna ask Lily what she wants to do

Daddy Peyton Lily says as she sees them running to Peyton hugging her

What about me don't I get a hug

Yes you get a hug too.

Lily what do you want to do today

Can we go to the mall

Yea we can whatever you want to do

I want to go to the mall I want a new pair of earrings

OK lets go

At the mall

What kind of earrings do you want Lily

Diamond daddy

Oh you like diamonds huh

Yea daddy can I talk to you alone

Yea whats is it

I want to get Peyton some earrings can I

Sure you pick them out and let me know and i'll get them and you can give them to her later

Ok

Sorry about that Peyton its alright is everything alright

Yea I'll tell you about it later

OK

Lets get you some earings Lily

Daddy these are the ones I want for Peyton showing him a pair of diamond earings with a matching bracelet

OK take Peyton to look at something and I'll get them

OK Peyton can we go over there and look at those necklaces

Sure we can lets go

Can I help you sir

Yea I need that earring and bracelet set

OK here you go its a gorgeous set are they for your wife

Their for her but shes not my wife yet my daughter wanted to get them for her

Well if you ever need and engagement ring we have some really beautiful ones

Thanks

IN the food court

Lily here you can give these to Peyton

OK Peyton I got you something reaching her the box

What is it Lily

Open it and see

Oh Lily their beautiful thank you

Your welcome

Lily what do you think about Peyton moving in with us

Like being there all the time

Yea

I'd love it are you going to Peyton

Yea I'am

So we'll be our own family

Yea we will sweetheart says Lucas

I Love you Peyton Lily tells her hugging her

I Love you too Lily Peyton says hugging her with tears in her eyes

You OK Peyt

Yea I'm just so happy I've never been this happy

I know what you mean you two mean the world to me I couldn't ask for more than this I Love you Peyt

I Love you too Luke

Next chapter will have a time jump


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

At Lucas and Peyton house

Peyton whens your dad coming

Hes suppost to here sometime this morning

I'm looking forward to meeting him

Yea he is too

Lily still asleep Luke

Yea shes should be getting up

I'll go get her up why you make breakfast

OK as someone knocks on the door

I'll get it you go on and get her up

Ok

At the door

Can I help you

Yea my daughter lives here

Hey Mr. Sawyer come on in

Call me Larry

Ok you have a good trip

Yea its good to be home wheres Peyton

She went up to get Lily up I was about to fix breakfast your staying aren't you

Yea I guess I can

Daddy when did you get here

Just now I stopped at the house and dropped off my bags

Dad this is Lucas

Yea we meet

And dad this is Lily Lucas's daughter

Lily this is my dad Larry

Nice to meet you Larry

You too Lily

I'm gonna go fix breakfast you two stay and talk

OK Luke kissing him and walking in the livingroom with Larry

Lily you want to stay with us

Yea Peyton

Peyton you really look happy

I'am dad I couldn't be any happier

Well I'm happy for you

Thanks dad

Lily what do you like to do

I like to draw and listen to music and read

Well I see Peyton's rubbed off on you

No she liked to draw before we meet and she's really good

Yea Peytons showing me how to draw more stuff and we like the same kind of music

You two get along really well

I love Peyton

I Love you too Lily

So Peyton hows everything going

It couldn't be better me and Luke applied to UNC we're going there together proms in about a month we're looking forward to that and then theres graduation.

I'm proud of you Peyton and your mom would be to you've turned into a great woman and you know what you want to do what are you going to school for.

Business and minor in art maybe someday I have my own music label or club or both

I sure you'll be great at what ever you decide to do

Thanks dad

Breakfasts is ready

Ok we're coming

Lucas you made all of this

Yea I love to cook

It looks good

Thanks dig in

Peyt I'm gonna take Lily to moms after we eat I need to go down to the dealership and that way you can spend some time with your dad and I'll cook dinner later what do you want

Ok How about your Lasanga

Ok

Lucas that was a great breakfast

Thanks Peyt I'm gonna take off I love you and I'll see you later

Ok love you too. kissing him and Lily

Lily I'll see you later

Ok bye Peyton Bye Larry

Bye Lily

You really are happy aren't you

Yea I'am I love them both so much I cant describe it

Oh before I forget guess whos pregeant

Your pregeant

No dad I'm not but if I was I'd be happy about it

You really think your ready to have a baby

I'am but I'm not and I'm not planning on having one right now

So you's pregeant

Haley she about a two months along

Thats great are they looking forward to it

Yea they were having problems with money when the found out it was just Haley working Nate couldn't find a job that would work around his school and basketball schedule but Lucas got him a job at the dealership so everythings alright now.

Thats great so Nate and Lucas get along

Yea they've known each other for about three years they always talked on the phone and kept in touch

Thats good that they have each other

Yea its is and Luke's really got close to his mom so everythings good

I noticed your car in the drive way at the house its still not running

No its fixed I just don't drive it that often usually its me luke and Lily so we take his car

So you did get it fixed

Yea Luke looked at it and sent it to the dealership the radiator was cracked they put a new one in it

I'm gonna get my car out and work on it why I'm in its been setting to long

Ask Luke to help you hes good with cars

I might do that So you like living here with Lucas

Yea I do its great falling asleep and waking up in his arms I feel safe and I sleep better than I ever have.

Thats great Peyton

At the Cafe

Hey you two wheres Peyton

Shes with her dad

Oh he came in

Yea I wanted them to have sometime alone

Thats great of you Luke

Hey grandma can I stay here with you why daddy goes to the dealership

You sure can Luke is everything alright at the dealersip

Yea I'm just going to see Bill and see how everythings going

At Nathan and Haley's apartment Lucas knocking on the door

Hey Lucas what are you doing here asks Nathan

I need to borrow your wife for a little while

What for

You'll find out soon

OK just no hitting on her

I'm not gonna hit on her I love Peyton

Hey Luke what are you doing here asks Haley

I need you to go somewhere with me

Where

I'll tell you on the way

OK let me get my purse

Nate I'll see you in a little while

Ok love you

Love you too

ON the car

So where are we going

To the mall I need you to help me pick something out

What

An engagement ring

What your gonna ask Peyton to marry you

Yea I'am prom night

Luke thats great

Thanks you can't tell anyone ok

Ok not even Nate

No

OK

At the jewlery store

What do you think of his one Luke

I like that on e but lets keep looking

This is it says Lucas holding up a beautiful diamond and white gold engagement ring

It beautiful Luke she'll love it

I'll take this one he tells the clerk

Alright that $12000.00 you have that much money

Yea here put it on this handing her his credit card

Luke thats a lot of money

Not for Peyton its not

I'm happy for you both Luke

Thanks Haley

Back at the house with Peyton and Larry

Peyton have you thought of marriage

Yea I have if he'd ask me I'd say yes

You really love him don't you

Yea more than anything

Hey you two enjoying yourselves

Yea we are but I missed you

I missed you too

Larry can I tak to you about something

Yea lets go outside

What did you want to talk about

This showing him the engagement ring

Your gonna ask her to marry you

Yea if its alright with you

Yea you have my blessing just take care of her

I will thanks Larry

When are you gonna ask her

Prom night its just a month away

I'm really happy for you both

Thanks I'm gonna ask her if she wants to adopt Lily to

I'm sure she will she loves that little girl she talked about her all day

Yea Lily loves her too

Good luck Lucas

Thanks Larry

Three weeks later

Peyton I've got to go I'll be back for graduation and make sure you take a lot of pictures at prom so I can see how beautiful you look

I will dad I'll miss you

I'll miss you too Lucas take care of my little girl

Always Larry you have a safe trip

I will I'll see you later

The next chapter will be prom


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

So Luke you ready for tonight asks Haley

Yea I more than ready I about to ask Peyton two questions that's gonna change our lives

Two what else are you gonna ask her

That's a secret you'll find out soon

So who all knows your asking her to marry you

Just you and Larry

So you never told your mom or Lily

No Lily couldn't keep it to herself if I told her and mom I just want to surprise everyone

I'm sure everyone will be

Thanks Haley I better go its almost time to pickup Peyton

Good Luck Luke when are you gonna ask her

You'll see

OK

At the house with Lily and Peyton

Peyton you look beautiful

Thanks Lily who think you dad will like it

He'll love it

I hope so you looking forward to staying with your grandma this weekend

Yea I like spending time with her but I'll miss you

I'll miss you too

Peyt you ready to go

Yea We're coming

You look gorgeous Peyton (looks like she did at the end of ep 415)

Thank you you look handsome too pullinh him in for a kiss

Daddy I want a picture of you two

OK take it

You ready to go we need to drop Lily off at moms

Yea Lets go

At Karen's

Peyton you look gorgeous you too Lucas you look handsome

Thanks mom thanks Karen

You two have a great time tonight

We will thanks mom

Your welcome now go before your late

In the car

You want to know a secret asks Peyton

Sure what is it

I'm not wearing anything under this dress

Your not

No I figured it would be easier later not having to take it off

Ok now I can't wait for later

Luke you make me so happy I Love you

I love you too Peyton so much

Lets have a great time tonight

Yea I agree

There's Nate and Haley

You look gorgeous Haley

Thanks Peyton so do you

Tonight's gonna be great says Peyton

Yea it is I spending it with the woman I love

Sweet talker but your right I'm spending it with the man I love

Lets go in says Lucas

Its beautiful

Yea it is

Hey everyone I'm the DJ tonight we have a special request to start us off so Peyton this is from Lucas its Lonestars Amazed

Luke what did you do

Lets dance Peyt holding out his hand to her

Every time our eyes meet This feeling inside me Is almost more than I can take Baby when you touch me I can feel how much you love me And it just blows me away

I ve never been this close to anyone or anything I can hear your thoughts I can see your dreams

I Love you Peyton I Love you too Luke

Peyton ever since I meet you my life has been perfect I couldn'y wish for more you love me and my daughter that means the world to me my dreams are coming true and I want you standing next to me when they come true so will you make one of them come true right now. As he pulls the ring out of his pocket and gets down on one knee.

Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer will you marry me and make me the happiest man on the planet

Yes I will Lucas

Sliding the ring on her finger and pulling her in for a passionate kiss

Luke how long have you been planning this

Since your dad came in you remember when I talked to him outside

Yea

I asked for his permission then

Luke this song is perfect

Its how I feel about you

Me too Luke God I love you

I Love you to

I don t know how you do what you do I m so in love with you It just keeps getting better I wanna spend the rest of my life With you by my side Forever and ever Every little thing that you do Baby I m amazed by you

The smell of your skin The taste of your kiss The way you whisper in the dark Your hair all around me Baby you surround me You touch every place in my heart

Oh it feels like the first time every time I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

I don t know how you do what you do I m so in love with you It just keeps getting better I wanna spend the rest of my life With you by my side Forever and ever Every little thing that you do Baby I m amazed by you

Every little thing that you do I m so in love with you It just keeps getting better I wanna spend the rest of my life With you by my side Forever and ever Every little thing that you do Oh, every little thing that you do Baby I m amazed by you.

Well congratulation's you two

Thanks Haley you knew didn't you

Yea I helped him pick out the ring

So that's what you wanted Haley's help with

Yea it is

Congratulation's you two

Thanks Nate

Luke you ready to get out of here

You sure

Yea I just want to go home and spend the rest of the night with my Fiance

You know that sounds great

Yea it does We'll see you later guys

Yea enjoy yourselves

OH We intend to says Peyton winking

Back at the house

Peyton I'm so happy

Me to Luke lets go up stairs

Ok picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom and removing her dress

god Peyt your so sexy

Thank you removing his jacket and shirt an pants and kissing him

Luke can I ask you something

Yea anything

Do you want more kids

Yea I do why

What do you say we start trying right now

You sure

Yea I'am I say we give Lily a little brother or sister

Ok if your sure

I'am sure pulling off his boxers

I see your already ready

What can I say you just so sexy

I'm in control tonight pushing him down on the bed and straddling him taking him in her and stroking him

Oh God Peyt keep going

Oh I intend too taking him into her month softly sucking as she bobs her heads up and down slowly

Oh God Peyt I'm so close keep going

Oh God Peyt as he reaches his orgasm

My turn he says as he turns them over laying her on the bed and taking her nipple in his month while his hand reaches her center sliding a finger in and slowly sliding it in and out

Oh god faster as he insets another finger and picks up his pace taking her clit into his mouth

Oh God Luke I'm coming

You sure you want to try for a baby

Yea

Ok as he thrusts into her setting a slow pace

Oh god Luke faster she tells him as her nails scratch his back

Deeper Luke I' almost there Faster I'm C...OM...ING

Oh god luke faster as he picks up his pace placing his hand between the rubbing on her clit

Oh God I"m coming again as her orgasm hits he feels her walls tightening around him sending him over the edge as he climaxes with her

I Love you Peyton pulling her close to him

I love you too Luke as they both fall asleep in each others arms


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Good morning beautiful

Good morning handsome

Luke can I adopt Lily He just looks at her

What is it Luke

Just a minute getting up and going to the dresser and getting out a long envelope

Here read this reaching it to her

She opens it and reads it

Luke these are adoption papers

Yea I know I wanted you to adopt Lily

You think Lily will want me to

Lets go ask her

OK let me get dressed

At Karen's

Hey you two how was last night

Amazing says Peyton smiling

Mom I asked Peyton to Marry me last night

What did you say Peyton

I said yes

Let me see your ring

Its gorgeous Peyton congratulation's you two

Thanks Karen

Wheres Lily we need to talk to her

She's in the kitchen eating

You know she's eating everytime I come to get her or see her

Well she likes to eat

Hey Lily says Peyton

Hey Peyton did you have fun last night'

Yea I did

Lily we need to talk to you about something

OK

I asked Peyton to marry me last night

Its about time daddy

I take it your OK with that then

Yes I love Peyton

OK now we have to ask you something

OK

Would you like Peyton to adopt you

You mean she'd be my mom

Yea you OK with that

Yes Peyton can I call you mom

Yes you can pulling her into hugging both of them crying

I love you mom

I love you to Lily

OK so Peyton's gonna adopt Lily

Yea she is

That's great you two

Thanks Karen

Peyton you can call me mom if you want your gonna be my daughter soon

Thanks mom

Now Lily do you want to stay here or do you want to go with us

I'll stay here you and mom go

OK we'll see you later

At Nate and Haley's apartment

Hey you two come in

How are you doing Peyton

Great couldn't be better

Luke what was the second thing you were gonna ask Peyton

He asked me to adopt Lily

Are you going to

Yea we just came from talking to her and she was happy about it and asked if she could call me mom

That's great Peyton I'm so happy for you

Thanks Haley

Later that night at Lucas and Peyton's house

Peyt when do you want to get married

How about right after graduation

OK you need to call your dad and tell him

Yea I'll call him now

Hello

Dad

Hey Peyton how was prom

It was great Lucas asked me to marry him

What did you say

I said yes and I'm gonna adopt Lily

That's great Peyton I'm happy for you

Thanks dad

So whens the wedding

Not long after graduation

OK I'll take some time off of work so I can be there

Thanks dad

Your welcome honey

Dad I'm going to go

I'll talk to you later


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

After Graduation

Luke I need to talk to you about something says Peyton

OK what is it

I'm pregnant I found out this morning

That's great Peyton

Yea it is But I wanted to tell you first and I'm excited and scared

Hey your going to do great

I"m just nervous I've never taken care of a baby

I have and you'll do fine look at how you are with Lily

You think she'll be OK with this

I think she will lets go tell her

OK

Hey Lily we need to talk to you

What is it mom dad

You see how she said you first Peyt

Yea

Well Lily how would you like to have a little brother or sister

You mean it

Yea you ok with this

Yea I get a little brother or sister

Grandma Grandma

What is it Lily

I'm going to be a big sister

What are you Peyton

Yea I'am mom I just found out this morning

That's great Peyton

Whats great asks Haley

Aunt Haley I'm gonna be a big sister

What

I'm pregnant Haley

That's great Peyton

Ok whats everyone excited about asks Nathan and Larry walking up

Grandpa I'm gonna be a big sister

Peyton your pregnant

Yea I'am dad

Thats great sweetheart

Thanks dad

Peyt just three weeks to the wedding

I know I can't wait

Me either I Love you Peyton

I Love you too Luke

OK lets all go back to our house says Lucas

Back at the house

OK Peyt I sort of have a wedding/graduation gift for you

What is it

Well its not just from me its from mom too

Well what is it

Here Peyton Karen says handing her and envelop

She opens and reads it

Is this what I think it is

Yea we Own TRIC now you can do whatever you want with it

What are we gonna do when we go to college

Well we're just an hour away and mom said she would take care of it when we couldn't be here

And I'll be around to Peyton I retired I've got one grandchild and one on the way now I think its time to stay put so I'll help with the club too.

Thanks everybody it means a lot

Your welcome Peyton says Karen hugging her

And Luke I still expect a hell of a honeymoon

Oh I do too and I know where we're going

Where

Where have you always wanted to go

Paris

Yep we're going to Paris for two weeks

Thank you Luke I Love you

I Love you too

There's one more thing Peyt this is all from me

What is it

Its outside come on

Do you like it

Luke you got me a new car

Yea Its the best one we sell a 2007 BMW now this is just to show you what I got you we're going down to the dealership and you can pick the color and all the extras you want.

Luke this is too much

No its not you deserve the best and I intend on getting it for you

Thanks Luke pulling him in for a kiss

I Love you Peyt

I Love you too Luke

OK you two we know you love each other lets go get some cake says Karen

OK mom the both reply


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

At the church before the wedding

You ready for his Luke

Yea I can't wait

I'm Happy for you both

Thanks Nate

In the bridal room

Hey Peyton how are you doing asks Haley

I'm excited and nervous

You'll do fine

Thanks Haley I'm gonna be Peyton Scott in a little while

Yea you are I'm really happy for you both

Hey Peyton you doing alright asks Karen

Yea mom I'm fine

Peyton you know the old saying something borrowed something new and something blue

Yea why

Well I have something borowed if you want to wear it these are my grandmothers pearls it would be an honor if youd wear them

Of course I will. Will you put them on me

Sure

Mom asks Lily

Yea sweetie

Daddy said to give you this for your something new reaching her a box

Oh God she says as she opens the box revealing a diamond Tiara

Its beautiful Haley can you put it on for me

Yea

Peyton and for your something blue I got you this Haley says reaching her a bag

A blue garter thanks Haley

Your welcome

Is it safe to come in

Yea come on in dad

Sweetheart you look beautiful

Thanks daddy

I have something for you your mom wore this on our wedding day I know she'd want you to have it handing her a diamond bracelet

Thanks dad will you put it on for me

Sure I'm so proud of you Peyton and I know your mom is too

Thanks I wish she could be here

I do to honey

Its Time honey

Back in the Grooms room

ITs time Luke

Lets go

As the music starts to play Bevin comes down the aisle follwed by karen the Lily as the flower girl dropping rose petals as she goes the Haley as the Bridal march starts Lucas sees Peyton on her father arms looking more beautiful than ever she wearing a simple but eligate white wedding dress with the back cut revealing her back and the front showing just a touch of her breast as she gets close Lucas mouths you look beautiful and I love you and she mouths thank you and Ilove you too

The Priest starts

We are gathered here to day to join this man and woman in holy matrimony if anyone objects to this union speak now or forever hold your piece

Who gives this woman to this man

I do giving her a kiss on the cheek and giving her hand to Lucas Take care of my little girl

I will

Lucas and Peyton have wrote their own vows Peyton

Lucas when I meet you I could feel an instant connection with you I've never felt like this before you make me feel safe and complete you've given me a daughter with Lily and we're gonna have another baby on a little over six months I could ask for more I love you with all my heart and I'll love you forever you are my life and I promise to support you in whatever you do today I give you my body my min and my heart a vow this to you today

Lucas

Peyton when we first meet I felt the connection with you too. And you make me feel safe and complete to and you love lily as your own which she is and thsi baby we're gonna have is gonna be so loved between the three of us. I'lll love you forever to and I'll support you as well and I promise to protect your heart with everything I have and to keep you safe from harm and today I give you My body my mind and my heart this I vow to you today.

May I have the rings

Peyton repeat after me

With this ring

With this ring

as a token of my commitment

as a token of my commitment

I thee wed

I thee wed

Lucas repeat after me

With this ring

With this ring

as a token of my commitment

as a token of my commitment

I thee wed

I thee wed

By the power invested in me by the state of North Carolina I pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride at that Lucas pulls her into a passinate kiss

Now theres one more thing I've been asked to do Lily can you come here

Now Lily give these papers to your mom

Here mom now Peyton my the power invested by me by the state of North Carolina I declared the adoption of lilian Nicole Scott by Peyton Scott now official .

Now may I present for the first time Mr and Mrs. Lucas Scott and their daughter Lilian Nicole Scott 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

At TRIC for the reception

Luke how did you do this

The papers came in the mail a couple of days ago and I asked the Priest if he could do it and he said yes I thought it would be perfect

It was Luke thank you

Mommy Daddy

Yea Lily

So I'am really Moms daughter now

Yes you are Lily says a teary eyed Peyton

I love you Mommy

I love you too Lily hugging her

Now can we have Lucas and Peyton for their fist dance as husband an wife

What song did you pick Luke

I Do Cherish you by 98 degrees because it descibes exactly how I feel Peyt I Love you with all my heart and I Do Cherish You

I Love you too Luke

All I am, all I'll be Everything in this world All that I'll ever need Is in your eyes Shining at me When you smile I can feel All my passion unfolding Your hand brushes mine And a thousand sensations Seduce me 'cause I I do cherish you For the rest of my life You don't have to think twice I will love you still From the depths of my soul It's beyond my control I've waited so long to say this to you If you're asking do I love you this much I do In my world, before you I lived outside my emotions Didn't know where I was going 'Till that day I found you How you opened my life To a new paradise In a world torn by change Still with all my heart 'Till my dying day

OK I'm supposed to say something so here goes to my big brother and new sister I wish you all the happiness in the world you two deserve it you two were made fore each other I'm so happy for you both Here's To Lucas and Peyton

Ok To my best friend I wish you guys all the happiness in the world too and you will have a wonderful life together cherish each other to Lucas and Peyton

Everybody we're gonna take off we have a honeymoon to take says Lucas

Have fun you two says Haley

OH we intended we may not see much of the city but we'll have fun Peyton tell Haley

Bye Mommy Daddy

Bye Lily you be good for grandma

I will


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

IN Paris

Peyt what do you want to do first

Lets go to the Eiffel Tower

Ok lets go

You want to go to the top Peyt

Yea lets go

Its beautiful up here

Not as beautiful as you are

Sweet talker that will get you lucky later

Oh will it Oh yea I bought something just for tonight

I can't wait to see it and take it off of you

What makes you think its something to wear

Well ain't it

We'll see

You ready to go back to the hotel

Yea we have a lot to do tonight

And what is that

We're gonna make love all night

Oh we are are we

Yes we are

What are we waiting for then

Back in the Hotel room

Now you set here on the bed why I go to the bathroom to change

Yes Mrs. Scott

That sounds amazing to hear

Its amazing to say to

I'll be back

Close your eyes Mr Scott and keep them that way until I say

Yes

You can open them now

Wow you look so sexy shes wearing matching white lace bra and thong with white stockings

So you like

So yea he says standing up pulling her into a passionate kiss while reaching down and rubbing her clit through the thong

God Peyt your so wet your thong soaking wet

That's what you do to me

You do the same to me picking her up laying her on the bed kissing her moving down her neck stopping to suck on her earlope and continuing down between her breasts pinching her nipples through her bra

God your nipples are some hard as he reaches behind her undoing her bra and tossing it aside takinig he nipple in his sucking on it while massaging her other breast with his hand OH God Luke that feels so good

moving his attention to the other breast sucking on her nipple tracing it with his tongue continues kissing down her stomach to her navel dipping his tongue it

Oh God Luke

Kissing his way to the top of her left leg stopping at the top of her stocking rolling it down kissing down her leg as he goes getting to her feet kissing each toe and then moving back up to the other leg and doing the same to it

Going back up to her hot center kissing through her thong

Oh God Luke quite teasing me

We have all night set back and relax as he pulls her thong off and tosses it aside and sliding a finger into her and slowing moving in it and out of her

OH god Luke deeper Oh god that feeelllls ssssssoooooo gggoooooooddd dont sttttooooooooppppppppp as he takes he clit into his mouth sucking on it and releasing it and flicking it back and forth with his tongue and sucking on it again OH god Luke I almost there as he replaces his finger with his tongue while massaging her clit with his fingers OHHH GGOOOODDD I'm coming as she grabs his head and pushes his tongue further inside of her .He goes back up and pulls her into a passionate kiss

God Luke that was amazing now its my turn as she turns them over and removes his shirt and pants and boxers grabbing him and gentlely stroking him

OH God Peyt that feeeeellsss sooo gggooodd dont stop as she takes him in her mouth and bobs her head up and down softly sucking as she picks up the pace grabbing his balls with her hand and massaging them

OH GGGOOODDDD Peyt IIIII"MMMMM C...om...ing as he climaxes she licks her lips and crawls back up and kisses him passionately

GOD Peyt that was amazing

Well I had to return the favor

I lOve you Luke

I Love you to Peyt as he rolls them back over and thrusts into he

OH GOD Luke harder and he picks up the pace and kisses her and moves to her breast sucking on it OOHH GOODDDD L...U...K...E faster as he reaches between the and rubbs her clit

OHHHH GGGOOOD Deeper luke as he get faster with each thrust

IM COMING LUKE as she climaxes he does to as he feels her walls tightening around him

OH god luke that was out of the world I Love you Mr Scott

I Love you too Mrs. Scott as he pulls her to him and kisses her as the both fall asleep

Two weeks Later back at home

Mom you here

Lucas Peyton how was the honeymoon asks Karen

It was awesome says Peyton

Yea It was

Did you see alot of the city

Yea we went to the Eiffel tower some museums and toured alot of the historical landmarks

You syated in your room most of the time in others words

Ok we did but we did see some of the city says Lucas

Lets put it this way if I wasn't pregnant when I left I would be now

Ok I don't need to know that

MOMMY DADDY I missed you

We missed you to Lily Peyton tells her hugging her

Don't I get a hug to asks Lucas with a pouty face

Yes Daddy come her she tells him hugging him

Did you have fun

Yea we did Lily but we really missed you says Peyton

I really missed you too

Well lets go see Nate and Haley says Lucas

I just seen them this morning

Lucas just leave her here and get her when you go home

That alright with you Lily

Yea you and Mommy go see Aunt Haley and Uncle Hate

OK we'll be back in a little while

At Nate and Haley Lucas Knocking on the door

Hey you two come in says Nate

How was the honeymoon asks Haley

It was awesome

You see alot of the city

Well we seen some of it but most we had mind blowing sex says a smiling Peyton

So didn't need to here that says Haley

You know Haley if I wasn't pregnant before I went I sure would be now

Come on Peyton I dont need to here that

I know I just like seeing you uncomfortable

Well thanks and I'm happy you had a good time

We really did says Peyton

The next chapter will have a time jump and will be the last one


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Four years later

Peyt you almost ready

Yea you know it feels good to be going home and not have to come back

I know I can't wait to get back I miss the kids as he wraps his arms around her waist kissing her neck

I know its only been like two days since mom came down and got them but its seems so much longer says Peyton turning around in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck

Yea but we 'll be home in an hour

Yea lets go I'm so happy we're through with school

Yea me to now we can concentrate on the club more and we have two more opening soon

Yea we've done pretty good for ourselves haven't we

Yea we have two great kids and a growing club business I say we done great

Back in Tree Hill

Luke what are we doing at the club

I don't know mom said to come here

OK lets go in

SURPRISE!

What is this everybody

Its a graduation/coming home party Karen and Haley planned it for you guys

Thanks everybody

MOMMY DADDY yells now 9 year old Lily and four year old Samantha

Hey you two we missed you

We missed you too

Did you have fun with Grandma and Grandpa

Yea we baked cookies and played with Grandma

Daddy I got in trouble with Grandpa

What did you do Sam

I drew on the walls

Honey you know you can't do that says Lucas

I know but they were plain they needed color

Uncle Luke

Hey James what are you doing

Not much taking care of Sam

Thank you for that

Hey shes my cousin I'm supposed to

Hey you two glad to have you back for good says Haley hugging them

Thanks Haley

Peyton

Hey dad

I'm so proud of you

Thanks dad

OK can I have every ones attention asks Peyton

Yea what is

Well I have some news and not even Luke knows

I don't huh what is it

Well everyone I'm Pregnant 2 months along

You serious Peyt

Yea I wanted to wait till we were all together

That's great Peyt I Love you

I love you too

Well since you shared your news I might as well share mine says Haley

What is it Haley ask Peyton

Well I'm pregnant to 2 months along too

Are you serious Hales asks Nathan

Yea I'am your gonna be a daddy again

You know life can't get any better then this says Lucas

I know what you mean says Peyton wrapping her arms around his neck puling him into a kiss

THE END


End file.
